<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Risk and Return by Salvia_Lux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621225">Risk and Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_Lux/pseuds/Salvia_Lux'>Salvia_Lux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Incubus Prompto, M/M, Multi, No underage, Sex Magic, Sleep Sex, Soulmatesish, Unable to consent due to magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_Lux/pseuds/Salvia_Lux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto, like most living in Insomnia, has a favorite food. Unlike most people in Insomnia, Prompto is an Incubus and his favorite food is kept in the center of the city where most daemons would never set foot. Things get even more complicated as the Incubus meets the Crown Prince and finds himself unable to resist the pull to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/ Ignis Scientia- prerelationship, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Quick Update on the summary on 8/9 because I've been playing around with my outlines and ended up going in slightly different direction).<br/>This is just a fun story I've been playing around with because I'm a sucker for demon lore. We're ignoring the fact that the Citadel would 100% be protected against the coming and goings of any kind of daemon let alone the soul-sucking kind. I'm imagining 3-4 chapters with some plot, some smut, and eventual romance/fluff considering the notes that I've got. Which probably makes it sound like I've got more of a plan than I do. The first chapter is the only one with Prompto/OC and is used for setup. Happy reading y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light footsteps were the only sound along the long Citadel hall as the residents of the royal family slept. A shock of blond hair and large, dark wings slipped past a door as quietly as possible; the owner of both sent a quiet hope out that the guards wouldn't hear the door as it slid shut. There was the soft sound of panting and the rustle of wings pressed against heavy wood but nothing else for a few minutes as the daemon listened for any indication that he was found out.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto had been wandering the halls looking for the right person, the right time but he hadn’t counted on an unexpected guard change. Sure he could try to overpower multiple guards with glamours and suggestions since it was safer than a physical fight but it got harder with more people and he was just so damn hungry. It felt like so long since he’d had something filling and he wasn’t sure if he had enough in him to do the heavy magics he might need to escape several trained Crownsguard. So he’d retreated as quickly as he could looking for a place to stay hidden. </p><p> </p><p>There had been no sound or energy from inside the room so he figured he’d be safe here. A freckled hand rubbed at the back of his neck thinking he’d stay here until he was absolutely sure that he could move without alerting anyone. Really the humans were too touchy about this daemon business, it wasn’t like they didn’t enjoy themselves with him. It was a win, win as far as he was concerned. A pair of fangs caught a soft, bottom lip between them and he felt heat course through his belly at the thought of the potential in the building. He’d sensed several people with magic coursing through them and he wanted, needed at least one tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Preternatural blue eyes glowed softly in the partial darkness of what appeared to be a bedroom as they scanned the surroundings. Everything in the room seemed soft and a few muted lights would have made moving around the room at night easy even for a human. There were toys in a corner, a comfortable looking chair with several knitted blankets thrown over the arms and back, and books with simple titles piled on a small shelf. A soft whimper caught the blond’s attention and he turned his attention to a bassinet near the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Bare feet stepped eerily silent over the wooden floors as he approached with caution, curiosity making his tail twitch behind him. The room felt warm against his mostly bare body unlike the cooler temperature in the halls so the incubus folded his wings comfortably against his back. He leaned over the bassinet, tail still twitching, and saw a tiny human whose face was all scrunched up in displeasure. He wouldn’t have felt such a tiny being with the quick scan he had done of the room. Another thought came to him as he watched with curiosity; it really was a shame that humans kept their young ones apart from them when they were so adorable. Another little whimper was followed by a slight restless movement as the dark-haired baby rubbed a tiny fist against their face. There was a look of indecision as the incubus glanced between the door and the bassinet but the beginning of a cry decided for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re waaaay too young for me you know.” The whisper was playful, teasing even if the child wouldn’t know the difference. Freckled hands gently picked up the baby and held him against a bare, freckled shoulder rocking him gently before Prompto began shushing sounds. There was a sigh of relief when the baby settled against him without beginning to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaagah.” The sound was high pitched but the little bundle seemed content enough. Soft coos followed as a tiny hand batted aimlessly against freckled skin seeming to enjoy being held up.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Keep it down or they’ll find us.” The demon said softly in a sing-song voice, his ears ringing from the pitch of the sound. Still, it was nice to hold the tiny being whose energy felt so soft, tender, and new.  </p><p> </p><p>Almost as if he understood the request, the kid quieted their sounds to coos and unintelligible vowels. Slightly pointed ears kept note of the hall outside the room but he heard little, meaning that the shift change had probably happened with no cause for alarm. The new guards should be in place walking their routes as quietly as they could so as not to disturb the sleeping royals in this wing.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto wasn’t sure how long it was before the baby began to breathe more evenly but he knew when they had fallen asleep by the lull in their energy, it became a soft humm instead of an ebb and flow. Hands gently laid the baby down noticing the cobalt of the child’s eyes as they drifted open, still more asleep than awake, when they were moved. Prompto held his breath for a moment but the baby’s eyes shut and the tiny form settled into the little nest of blankets with a yawn. The blond pulled back running a hand through his blond hair and shaking his head at the small form now fast asleep. He really didn’t expect to be a babysitter today. </p><p> </p><p>With one last glance at the baby, the demon headed toward the door. He just wanted a taste of one of the Kingsglaive, a Crownsguard hopefully since he was up here, before the night was over. This was his first try in the Citadel since he’d gotten a taste of the magic within. He knew it was a risk for a daemon to wander the halls when the King and many of his soldiers could easily hurt him but it only made him burn hotter for what he wanted. Deft hands opened the door and the head of messy blond hair peeked around the door to reveal an empty hall. He frowned slightly, debating how much time he might have to finish what he came for, and slipped out moving among the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto had managed to snag a Glaive in the city three weeks before. It had been easy enough to pull him into an alley by tempting him with a quick fuck though that might have been because he used a bit of daemonic suggestion to ease the way. The man had been drunk and had bragged about his work in the Citadel as he pawed at the blond; all Prompto cared about was the sliver of magic he felt in the man’s energy when his fingers met skin. It didn’t matter what form the man needed Prompto’s glamour to take when the shock of what felt like electricity ran through his body. Fangs flashed in the pleased smile that greeted the dazed-looking Glaive as warm hands pulled at his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>After Prompto had felt the warm cum fill him, cheeks flushed and breath harsh against the side of the building where he had been pushed while the Glaive shoved into him over and over, the incubus had pulled some of that magic along with the man’s essence shuddering in pleasure. The incubus practically purred as he felt his own orgasm hit him with the final thrusts of the Glaive. The entire encounter had filled his brain with a pleasant static, his body felt energized and satiated in a way that just couldn’t compare. In all his 80 years traveling the Kingdom of Lucis, he had never encountered something more satisfying than tapping into someone who had magic and the magic in this Lucian was delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Afterward, the Incubus ran his tongue over his plush lips staring at the man he’d arranged slumped against the alley wall. A simple whisper “Aren’t you tired?” had been enough to put him deep into sleep after the alcohol and draining; he’d be found in the morning if he didn’t wake up and make his way home first. The human would feel like he had an awful hangover, partially because he did, and he’d be tired for a few days but Prompto knew how to control how much he took so there wouldn’t be lasting damage. He’d learned early on that there was no use raising suspicion if he could help it. That way he could stick around as long as possible; after all, it was always easier to find food if he was familiar with the territory. </p><p> </p><p>Which led to this moment. Prompto had visited the Citadel multiple times under the cover of night since he had that run-in. He’d wait on the roof until late into the night before slipping in and wandering quietly, learning the halls as best he could. He had overheard enough conversations in the early hours to get an understanding of who worked here, watched enough shift changes to assume when they would come, and took note of where Glaives kept watch on their own. He knew that from time to time a window might be left open enough that he could slip in, if just barely, and doze the day away listening in on conversations from hidden places. But not everything happens as expected and that led him to waste precious time with a tiny human who was useless to him. Now he only had a few hours to go before the bustle of the morning. He’d have to take what he could find. </p><p> </p><p>The blond bit his bottom lip thoughtfully before sliding into the shadows near a curtain covered alcove in the hall. It was just deep enough for him to hide and watch the other end of the hall where the guard would likely come from. He wasn’t disappointed when only minutes later a uniformed man began making his way toward where the blond was hidden in the shadows. The incubus could feel  the hum of magic from  the man already, it was steady even if it wasn't as strong as the Glaive from before. It would do for now. As the man approached, Prompto felt the stirring of his own magic filling his mouth. He’d have to make a suggestion to get him calm before he approached. </p><p> </p><p>“What a funny dream, don’t you want a better one?” The voice was a whisper in the hall, soft as a breeze blowing through trees, and the Kingsglaive stopped abruptly in the center of the hall looking confused, almost drowsy. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto waited another minute to make sure no one else would approach before moving out of the shadows and grabbing hold of the Glaive’s hands, walking backward toward the semi-hidden space. The hands were rough from handling weapons and they buzzed with the soft hum of the King’s magic; he moved stiffly as Prompto led him but there was no fight in him. The incubus felt his mouth water and a shock of arousal slid down his stomach in anticipation of the meal. As he settled them close to the curtains he ran his fingers soothingly over the calloused hands of the Glaive, the only place other than his face that he could touch skin, focusing on gathering what he needed for his glamour. </p><p> </p><p>“Show me who you think about.” Another soft whisper was accompanied by the gentle squeeze of fingers on one hand as the other pulled away from the Glaive’s to unbutton his black pants. A pleased smile lit up Prompto’s face as he felt the half-hard cock in his hand through the dazed man’s underwear. His pheromones were already working on the unsuspecting protector of Lucis. The incubus began teasing touches running his hand over the still clothed cock, squeezing gently, and running his fingers over the slowly damping spot at the head to coax the man to full arousal. </p><p> </p><p>Flashes of the man’s fantasies filled Prompto as his hand kept doing its work. They focused on a woman with long, dark hair and soft hazel eyes. Her shoulders, like the rest of her body, were warm and soft in the Glaive’s mind. He got the taste of sweet, milky tea and the smell of jasmine. Prompto’s tongue licked at his bottom lip, he was panting slightly as he felt the desire roll of the Glaive. Another glimpse, the woman naked, wrapped up in blankets and looking over her shoulder with a satisfied look. Ah, so she was someone he had had. A sweetheart perhaps. A glimpse of plump curves and soft, olive skin. An impatient squirm went through the lithe blond as he closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth of the glamour flow over his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Here I am, darling” His voice was soft, teasing as his hand finally slid into the man’s underwear feeling the warmth of skin and pressing his thighs together when the Glaive groaned in response. Through the entire exchange so far the Glaive had stood still, eyes unfocused, and lips slack. With this phrase, he seemed to focus on Prompto but there was something not quite there in his eyes. He looked drunk or half asleep. A dopey smile came over his face as he looked at the incubus not seeing blond hair, horns, wings, swinging tail, and barely-there clothing. He saw a lovely, plump woman with smiling hazel eyes. Prompto ran his tongue over the tips of fangs as he drank in the spike in desire from the Glaive. The man sighed in pleasure, convinced he felt his sweetheart’s soft, familiar hand teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, let me take care of you” </p><p> </p><p>That was all the warning the man got before Prompto got to his knees and tugged his pants down his thighs just enough to get access to the man’s now very eager cock. The blond wanted to take everything from this nameless man as he felt the place between his thighs slickening with arousal. He wanted to feel the slide of that cock deep in him, filling him, mixing cum and slick all together and giving him all that the Glaive could offer. But they didn’t have time for that if Prompto wanted to slip out of the Citadel and find a safe place to doze the day away. This would have to be good enough.</p><p> </p><p>Plush, pink lips parted as the blond licked experimentally at the tip in front of him. The man was already leaking a bit as he watched with that unfocused look mouthing something that might have been ‘please’. A soft gasp was the only response Prompto got as he moved lower, running his warm tongue from the tip to the root of the man. The blond’s brow furrowed as the man gave another sound and he focused on pushing out the thought ‘<em> quiet darling, quiet </em>’. His magic was a combination of glamour, suggestion, and draining which was a fairly typical and very effective mix for Incubi and Succubi. The human would listen to what he was told, he just needed a little reminder to stay docile, quiet, and pliant for Prompto until he was done with him. </p><p> </p><p>A soft hand expertly pumped at the warm, hardness between the man’s legs urging the man on as the blond licked and sucked precum from the head. Mischievous violet-blue eyes glanced up to the Glaive’s flushed face as Prompto took the cock deeper into his mouth and hummed slightly. This had the Glaive’s head thumping against the window and a calloused hand moved shakily to the incubus’s hair. There was no pushing or pulling, the hand was just a pleasant weight on Prompto as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>Pale, freckled thighs clenched and rubbed together as Prompto’s own arousal throbbed between his legs. He wanted so much more. He distracted himself with the promise to tease and fuck himself silly afterward when he was full of that sweet magic just below the surface of the man. More eagerly now, Prompto opened his mouth wide, minding his fangs, and slid his tongue against the bottom of the man’s cock, swirling around and sucking against the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>A soft moan escaped the incubus at the warm, heavy feeling against his tongue and he felt his eagerness build. His wings, held tight against his body up to now, were stretching and folding restlessly against his back. His face felt warm and the taste of precum on his tongue was making him pant with want so he slid a hand over the front of the tiny shorts that hugged his hips. Not all of his kind enjoyed what they called ‘playing with their food’ like this but he had always found it fun to try all the different ways to get what he wanted. Prompto learned quickly that using his mouth could be just as satisfying and sometimes it was faster, less messy, and more convenient. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his face heat pleasantly as the Glaive slid his calloused hands into his hair and tugged him closer, hips pumping forward to fill his mouth fully. Prompto glanced up, preternatural glowing eyes taking stock of the dreamy look on the man’s face as he continued pumping his hips slowly. The Glaive was still under the effects of the daemon but he had more will in him that most regular people.</p><p> </p><p>The blond let out a pleased moan at the glide of the man sliding deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat; the feel of hands gently running through his hair and of one cupping his cheek was pleasant. The Glaive whispered a name, something meaningless to Prompto, as his hips kept their pace. Prompto let himself be lovingly used for a few more strokes before he started using his tongue to tease the sensitive underside of the cock in his mouth. When the Glaive pulled almost all the way out Prompto let out a displeased sound and curled his long tongue around the head wanting to keep the warmth and weight in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto couldn’t help himself as his mouth was filled again.  Slim fingers slipped into the tight shorts and he teased himself, hips moving eagerly against his own hand, mirroring the way the man was fucking his throat. It was moments like this that he was glad that breath was more habit than need for daemons like himself. </p><p> </p><p>The glamour held and above him the Glaive saw his sweetheart in the throes of passion. Her pretty olive-toned features flushed as she reached between her legs to tease herself and opened her mouth even more sweetly for him. He threw his head back as the heat in his core rose. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He tapped her cheek to warn her but that seemed to only make her double her efforts and she moved her warm mouth faster, more insistent over him, her tongue was doing things he didn’t know a human tongue could do. A moan around his cock was what finally did it. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto let out another, longer moan as he felt the warm cum fill his mouth a second before he tasted it. The man pulled back, catching the incubus off guard and he felt the last few ropes of cum fall on his cheeks and across his mouth. Prompto reveled in the energy saturated with magic that came with the cum in his mouth as he swallowed. He couldn’t stop himself from continuing to stroke between his thighs as the sticky cum on his face dripped and a moment later he was shivering, biting his lip as his own orgasm hit him covering his slim chest.</p><p> </p><p>He was a mess. A satisfied, sleepy mess. There was a smile on his face as Prompto leaned forward and cleaned the last of the cum off the man’s cock before tucking him back into his clothes. The blond stood up not caring to clean himself off as he whispered again. </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that nice? Let’s get some sleep my darling” </p><p> </p><p>With that, the Glaive’s eyes slipped closed and he crumpled against the curtains. Prompto took care to move him against a wall in the center of the hall so he looked like he had dozed off. He suggested that the man had dozed at his post and that he should wake within the hour before he headed away to find an exit. </p><p> </p><p>For weeks after that encounter, there were rumors of some sort of illness running through the Citadel. The main symptoms were fatigue, headaches, and disorientation but the majority of the Citadel medical personnel found no common cause; when it gradually came to a stop there was confusion and relief that the young prince was not at risk of being exposed to this mysterious illness. On a cool Insomnia night glowing violet-blue eyes stared up at the sky. Prompto lay on his stomach letting his wings stretch behind him and his tail move like a lazy cat might, a pink tongue ran over fangs as he debated his options. Then, with a wistful sigh, he stood looking around the now-familiar roof. Prompto had had his fun but he knew well enough not to overstay his welcome. He left the Citadel to wander Lucis and see what else he could find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I've mentioned in the comments I'm aiming for an update every two weeks or so, so here we are. I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this, I'm having a lot of fun building out this story and debating adding maybe 1 more chapter but we'll see. As a reminder, there is some seriously dubious consent here because our friend Prompto is an incubus who feeds off humans and uses magic to have influence/ hypnotize them. You have been warned. </p><p>TW: Sleep/half-asleep sex, dubious consent, and references to sleep paralysis in like 1 paragraph (separated by ~~~ for those who want to skip).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto tried to stay away, he really did but the call of the hidden morsels in the Citadel kept pulling him to return to the city. When he finally found his way back to the grand city he was struck by the familiar sight of Insomnia; visually it was almost the same but things<em> felt </em>different. The blond was young by the standards of his people and time meant little to him so at first he wondered if a considerable amount of time had passed, maybe that was why it felt so different. He managed to snag a recent copy of a newspaper in town and took note that around 8 years had passed since his last visit. That was shorter than he expected and felt insignificant considering the multi-century lifespan of an incubus. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he had visited he’d stumbled on that Glaive, snuck into the Citadel and it hadn’t been exactly easy but things had worked out. At that point there had been an air of excitement that filled the entire center of Insomnia; it made the experience even more fun to be in that atmosphere. The city and the Citadel had been abuzz with the birth of the prince, the growing royal family, hope for the future. It had added to the desire and the satisfaction that the blond felt as he found meal after meal among the Kingsglaive.</p><p> </p><p> As he’d wandered Insomnia this time he had caught tastes of tension in the air, anxiety, and deep-seated sadness. It was confusing, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It lingered. There was a night when he’d been wandering from roof to roof and paused to catch a news special on the life and sudden death of the queen. The energy coming from inside the apartment left him feeling uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight and like there wasn't enough air to breathe even though he was in out in the pleasant night air.</p><p> </p><p>He’d frowned and shaken his head before using an easy glamour, adding an extra outpouring of pheromones to make himself as appealing as possible, and headed to a place he knew was teeming with nightlife. He needed something to replace the too-tight feeling of his skin. He needed heat and hands on him. The blond had ended up at a bar and easily found a couple that was looking for someone to join them.</p><p> </p><p> It had been fun to lay between them, pumping into the woman in long, languid strokes while her partner unnecessarily prepped his ass. The two had been deep in a fantasy of a tall, fair man with jet black hair; they never saw a glimpse of the incubus but they took their pleasure and fed him in turn. When Prompto was full, pushing eagerly into the wet heat between the woman’s legs as she gripped his arms and with the satisfying pressure of a cock sliding deep into him as the man pressed teeth against his neck, he’d almost forgotten the grief that seemed to be seeping throughout the city.   </p><p> </p><p>The couple had been regular humans, nothing magical about them, but the mix of their fantasy and their combined desires was keeping him feeling satisfied so far. Still, he’d need something else sooner than later and it didn’t hurt to start looking especially since there might be planning to do to catch his prey. Days later Prompto had spent the night circling the tall building at the center of Insomnia, watching over it with a mix of impatience and intrigue. Guards had doubled and some of the easier places that he’d used to sneak into the Citadel had been reinforced. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to go in at all and that certainly put a damper on his hopes for the trip.</p><p> </p><p>After nights and nights of waiting Prompto had only been able to sneak peeks into the building. The couple was wearing off and he was starting to feel the gnawing emptiness and lethargy begin to creep into his body. Already he was getting tired earlier in the nights and having to retreat to the dark, comfortable nest he’d built in the attic of a house. The blond sat in a shadowed corner of the outer walls frustrated with the amount of activity as early evening gave way to night. </p><p> </p><p>The hum of magic he felt was so close, he felt it as he watched the mix of guards, but it was unreachable. He wanted and wanted and wanted. A pink tongue toyed with pointed fangs impatiently as he watched the guard change for the graveyard shift. Dark wings were folded against his body, almost as if to comfort him, and his tail was wrapped around his wrist as he sat cross-legged. The cool night air teased at his heated skin through the strappy harness that crisscrossed his chest but the skin-tight pants that wrapped his legs kept the cool stone away from him. He could have been comfortable if it wasn't for the gnawing hunger deep in his body. </p><p> </p><p>He could go somewhere else for what he needed, he knew that, but he was stubborn and<em> this </em>was what he wanted. The buzzing feeling of magic under his skin and the knowledge of exactly what these soldiers could do if they got their hands on him. Those hands that could easily hurt him, trap him, never let him leave here again. He almost felt like there should be guilt at the dizzying heat that crept over his body just thinking about the possibilities. Instead, violet-blue eyes filled with resolve. If he couldn’t get into the place he’d just have to follow one of those sweet Glaives somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>On the third night from his decision to follow a Glaive, he found himself once again hiding among the walls biding his time as he waited. He’d woken just before the sunset and waited impatiently for full dark before cautiously making his way to the Citadel walls. He found a quiet corner where he could watch the gate and settled himself as comfortably as he could while feeling cranky and tired. The gnawing feeling had gotten worse. He was impatient and he knew there were never as many people leaving the Citadel at this time of night which would make all the chances of catching someone more difficult. It was almost time for the guard change before Prompto saw a figure heading toward the gates by foot and he visibly perked up. The man stood tall and walked with an air of authority, of power. Absolutely delicious.</p><p> </p><p>There were multiple things about this that were surprising though. One, of course, was that the man was on foot. Two was how late it was coupled with the fact that he looked comfortable leaving this late at night. Three was the sheer amount of magic that the man seemed to exude once Prompto focused on reading him. Soft, pink lips fell open and an eager tongue poked out between them to lick the bottom one. </p><p> </p><p>Wings were folded neatly against Prompto’s back as he quietly moved among the shadows to see the man more closely. Near the gate, the man stopped to talk with one of the Kingsglaive on watch, and the blond bit his lip thanking his ancestors for the luck he had tonight. Prompto was close enough that he might be able to hear them if he only focused closely though he hesitated in leaving the safety of the walls. These were trained daemon killers after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir Leonis.” The Glaive acknowledged the man with respect nodding slightly as he saluted then returning to attention at his post. </p><p> </p><p> “Just Cor for now Ulric, I’m off duty.” </p><p> </p><p>Prompto caught the man’s voice and shivered pleasantly, if he could have him this man would be perfect. His voice was deep and matched the authority in his body language but it was also a kind voice; it was the voice of a man used to leading but not needing intimidation to do it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re heading out then S-Cor?” </p><p> </p><p>“I had a few things to finish before my leave that kept me late, it’s been a difficult time since the Queen’s passing, but yes. I heard you’ll have your first trip outside the city in the next few days. I wanted to wish you luck Ulric.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sir, I’ll do my best.” There was the hint of a smile on the dark-haired man's face but he otherwise remained loyal to his post. </p><p> </p><p>With a nod the man, Cor, made his way past the Glaive he called Ulric and through the gates toward a waiting car. Prompto sighed with relief as he watched and headed away from the gate to the part of the wall he’d been climbing and using as a lookout. The man’s energy was distinct enough that he was sure he’d pick it up again as soon as he circled back toward the main road leading away from the Citadel. </p><p> </p><p>Less than an hour later Prompto found himself at a high rise building where Cor was dropped off by the car. He eyed the brunet’s short-cropped hair from above as he let himself into the building and bit his lip as his patience began to thin. The tight leather of his pants felt tighter, hot. Even the straps across his torso felt like too much clothing. His fangs ached and his wings were almost fluttering in anticipation behind him as he stood watching the man through the glass of the lobby. It was still early enough in the night that he didn’t have to worry rushing and he was thankful for that. This shouldn’t be rushed. </p><p> </p><p>A soft rustle was all that came as he slid over the side of the building and softened his fall with a few motions of his wings. Prompto closed his eyes and focused on a simple glamour making himself look more like a typical Insomnian. All dark hair and slightly tanned skin and unassuming. He glanced down at himself pleased with the slightly too tight shirt that barely covered the straps under it and the boots on his feet. This would do nicely.</p><p> </p><p>With the glamour up and ready the Incubus made his way into the lobby and toward the late-night security guard with a pleasant smile. He felt the magic on his tongue even before he began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, buddy! Sorry to be a bother but could you tell me where that guy who just came in was heading? I drove us here but the jerk had to go to the bathroom so he ran up without telling me what number he was at!” The blond put the barest hint of suggestion, <em> tell me, I’m friendly, this is okay, </em> into the words. It was easy when the man didn’t spare him much of a glance. The guard was tired, uninterested in the average looking, albeit suggestively clothed, man in the lobby. He’d seen more scandalous things. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Mr. Leonis is on the 6th floor,  apartment 612.” The guard spoke in monotone, eyes glazed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks so much, you’re such a great help. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have a master key down here would you? I bet the elevators are a nightmare to work this time of night without the key and I don’t think he’ll come to the door with that whole bathroom thing if you know what I mean.” Again, pleasant small talk, just a hint of too much information and the suggestion <em> I’m harmless and insignificant. This isn’t a strange request.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The guard only nodded and handed a keycard over with that same glazed look before uttering a robotic ‘Have a nice night’ and sitting to stare at a monitor. Prompto knew that the suggestion would wear off soon so he added a little extra at the end<em> it’s so boring, you must have lost track of time, no one has been here after Mr. Leonis</em>. The incubus tongued at his fangs again while he sauntered toward the elevators, enjoying the slight prick of pain against his tongue, as he thought about all the possibilities. No interruptions. Just him and this Cor Leonis. </p><p> </p><p>As the elevator doors slid shut, the blond swallowed heavily already dwelling on the magic he had felt from Cor. His face warmed and there was the telltale feel of slick beginning to drip between his thighs as he pictured lifting and dropping his hips above the brunet, taking him in fully, taking everything from him. His thoughts were interrupted as the elevator dinged at the 3rd floor and a woman wearing tight leathers moved to enter. She paused and stared at him knowingly before she let herself in, not pressing any buttons. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as soon as the doors closed and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her silver hair was perfectly in place and she wore a tight, sleeveless cropped shirt and pants that looked like they had been painted on. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve almost waited too long haven’t you, nestling?” The voice was smooth, almost taunting and it carried a hint of magic that immediately made Prompto tense. </p><p> </p><p>He turned fully to her and felt a crackle in the air as her own glamour slid away revealing a pair of blood-red and black horns, matching wings, and a long tail that flicked lazily behind her. Her green eyes glowed like his did when he let the daemon magic out and she watched him with amusement if a bit of irritation. His mouth felt dry as he felt the power coming from her; she was older then him for sure and by a lot of she could cast a glamour that would fool another of their own kind. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am,” The blond winced slightly at the tremor in his voice thinking he might as well have asked her to baby him. All incubi and succubi were raised communally and you learned to call all the fully grown daemons who watched the groups of nestlings  Ma’am or Sir, though most often it was simply Caretaker. He wasn’t young enough to be called a nestling anymore, that was a way to assert her status, but he also wasn’t sure how to act being in the presence of an older succubus after spending decades wandering alone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had contact with his own kind. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re young so I’ll let it slip but you’re in my territory. Nestling or not I won’t have you wandering around taking what is mine,” She spoke evenly, not threatening, it was all facts to the older daemon. The succubus reached out, following along the curve where one Prompto’s horns ran along his temple as if the glamour he had cast was nonexistent, “Be gone by morning.” </p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors opened to the sixth floor  and he let himself feel the prickles of her magic tingling over him as he exited. He felt shaky, excited, scared. She was intimidatingly power, larger than life. As the doors began to close he came to his senses and stuck his hand in to stop them, staring into the slight glow of her green eyes as he gave an almost shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what can I call you?” They hadn’t planned on this but now that they were here he wanted to at least know who he was meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Highwind. And you? Or would you prefer nestling?” She had an amused smirk as she eyed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, call me Prom” He muttered, feeling heat gathering around his pointed ears. </p><p> </p><p>With that, the moment was over and he stepped away, not turning back as he headed toward where his prey had settled for the night. When he reached 612, making sure to make his footfalls completely silent as he approached, he was still a bit shaky but the need for the human was quickly overwhelming any residual feeling from the encounter with Highwind. He closed his eyes and prodded beyond the door feeling only the hum of a sleeping human’s energy deeper within. Using the keycard made sure his entrance was quiet and he moved through a common area toward the bedroom easily. Prompto sighed as he released his earlier glamour and enjoyed the cool air of the room along his mostly bare chest. He unbuttoned his pants as he made his way to the bedroom, more than ready to take what he wanted, wondering what kind of person this man would desire; large, dark wings fluttered with his excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Cor Leonis was deep asleep above the covers as if he had removed most of his clothing and was too tired to care about them. The incubus bit his lip as he looked up the well-muscled legs, the dip where the navel met his hips, the strong chest and arms, the scars that littered his skin. His mouth was dry and he was already breathing heavier, Highwind was right; he had waited almost too long to control himself well. Prompto approached cautiously and reached out, placing a cool hand on the bare skin of Cor’s bicep and focused on reading his desires; this part was much easier when humans were asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Flashes of people bombarded the blond and he frowned trying to narrow it down. This man’s desires were complicated, he had had various partners but not many he truly desired. There was a lingering fantasy with the King, not surprising considering how many people in the city fantasized about the man, but within Cor was also the possibility... or maybe he and King Regis had had something in their youth. It was hard to tease out. Finally, there was a picture of the Glaive at the wall. Ulric. There was guilt there but also a level of desire that was dizzying. He wanted Ulric but it felt forbidden. He was new, his place not yet established in the Citadel, people would talk, he wanted Ulric to conquer him, he wanted to conquer the man. Oh, this Ulric would do nicely.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto used his wings to hover parallel over where Cor was laying in bed, watching the peaceful look on his face with violet-blue eyes that glowed in the semi-darkness of the room. Cor was strong, he’d have to use more of his magic than he usually did. To be safe. The incubus felt his magic begin to fill his mouth as he focused his intent. The familiar warmth of the glamour set in just before the words left his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you, Sir.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bellflower blue eyes drifted open to half-mast and the incubus paused to admire their color. At that moment he realized something was off, those eyes were more clear than he expected almost aware. Cor’s breath hitched and he struggled, twitching an arm toward the bedside table even while the rest of his body seemed unable to move. His lips trembled as if he wanted to speak or as if he couldn’t breathe. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Prompto stared in shock and for a moment he panicked, this hadn’t happened to him in years. Not since he had been fairly young and still learning the best tricks to use to get his way. Then a calm came over him as he remembered that he knew this man’s name. There was power in names. It’s why an incubus would never ask for names among their people, the polite thing to ask was what someone preferred to be called. Names hold power over people in the hands of those who can speak magic after all. The blond closed his eyes and focused on the panicked energy below intent on soothing it, on making Cor a calm participant, on making sure that Cor enjoyed this. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s me Cor Leonis, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>The twitching arm stilled and those bellflower blue eyes got cloudy, unfocused before fixing on Prompto again. The person hovering above Cor came into focus in the hazy state of his mind and there was the familiar face of the young Glaive all dark, partially buzzed hair and bright blue eyes. The expression on that familiar face was pleasant, expectant.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyx?” Cor’s throat felt sore and his voice came out gravelly from sleep and from the struggle of being woken in that disorienting state of paralysis. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The heat returned to Prompto as the energy of the man became calm, interested, and laced with desire. Without answering the incubus let his hands wander over Cor’s naked chest tracing the muscle and the scars eagerly. Cor shivered slightly and his eyes slid shut again as the hands moved to the edge of his underwear and traced along the edge. The bed shifted as Prompto lowered his body and straddled the brunet’s hips without quite letting their bodies fully touch. </p><p> </p><p>Cor’s mind is settled now, thinking that this must be a dream, a wonderful dream where he didn't have to feel ashamed of his attraction to Nyx. He’s too far though, he can feel the closeness of the other’s thighs on either side of his hips but they’re hovering above him. Sword calloused hands reached out and grasped still clothed thighs to pull the other man’s body closer. Two sets of hips pressed together bringing heat and pressure and Cor is gasping with relief because this is what he’s wanted for ages and it feels so, so real. Prompto bit his lip to keep his groans quiet as he enjoyed the impatience in the man below him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is-” The man known among his peers as Immortal cut off as he felt cool fingers teasing over his nipples. The nimble fingers rolled them, pinched slightly, tugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying this Cor?” Prompto intentionally used his name again filling the statement with his continued suggestion <em> this is just right, enjoy this</em>. He’s wary of leaving the metaphorical leash even a little slack. His face felt pleasantly warm as he watched the eager responses from Cor; beneath the glamour, his freckled shoulders are beginning to flush as his arousal builds. The wordless nod and groan from the man below sent heat through the incubus’s limbs and he licked his lips as he took in Cor's features. </p><p> </p><p>The feel of Cor’s hands on his hips, guiding him to grind against the mostly naked man beneath had Prompto slick beneath his pants. The fact the Cor is even conscious enough to guide this movement spoke to just how strong his magic was but he’d already accepted this was a place to indulge, the best kind of dream. And by the Ancestors Prompto wanted to remove his pants, he really did, but the thought of separating from the pressure and push of their hips meeting was not at all appealing. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s eyes were half shut as he continued to grind against Cor and he gasped as he felt calloused hands move up to his hips, above the low cut waistband of his too-tight pants. Cor tugged urgently at the clothes, wanting more skin and glad to feel that the pesky article of clothing is undone, hating that they’re even partially clothed. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted Nyx for ages now. The incubus paused above his prey, panting and lifting enough to tug the offending item of clothing down. Why had he even worn pants today? Why did he ever wear pants? He shimmied them down his hips and off his legs as quickly as possible, thankful that he was smart enough never to wear undergarments, unlike most humans. </p><p> </p><p>Lithe thighs spread and Prompto squirmed as the cool air of the room made him realize just how wet he was. They’d barely done anything, rutting against each other like a couple of sex daemons who just got their wings, but his thighs were soaked. He knew he hadn't controlled his pheromones and that the bedroom must be full of them at this point; still, it was hard to care when the man below him was staring at him with those lovely, unfocused blue eyes like he’s the only thing in Eos that matters. The heat in his stomach was too much, he wanted to take his time but he knows he won't be able to at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Cor groaned and his hands are tugging at Prompto impatiently, seeing only Nyx’s dark hair messy around his face and blue eyes filled with lust. A hand found Prompto’s chin and tugged him toward the other man. </p><p> </p><p>The blond couldn't help but whine in pleasure against Cor’s lips as he felt the rough prickle of his facial hair. Their bodies were pressed together now, only the insignificant straps of the harness on Prompto and the thin underwear Cor was wearing between them. Prompto’s hands slid down Cor’s sides just as he teasingly nipped at Cor’s bottom lip; his body practically humming with the need to be full, to take from Cor. Cor gasped and pressed their lips harder together, licked into Prompto’s mouth eagerly after feeling the teeth against his bottom lip. And then Prompto had his prize just as he wanted him, the underwear pushed down muscular thighs and out of the way and Cor gloriously naked. </p><p> </p><p>Cor’s mind was going miles an hour, he wasn't sure where the heat of his body ended and Nyx’s began but it all felt better than he could have imagined. He reached out for the other man and his hands found the smooth plane of Nyx’s back pausing with confusion when he swore he felt something there, something that shouldn’t be there. But then the dream continued and his neck was being licked, kissed, nipped and that’s all that mattered. Cor was used to taking charge, to making decisions but at this moment he didn't know whether he wanted to be inside Nyx more or if he wanted to be full of him. All he knows knew was that he could feel the heat of their erections pressing together and that is exactly what he’d craved for months. skin against skin. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto gasped eagerly against Cor’s neck as he continued his game of teasing the soldier with his mouth. He’s licking, nipping, enjoying the sounds, and spikes in desire that come when he gets the right spots. He knew he should just take Cor but prolonging this felt too good. When the warm, rough hands found his back and unintentionally traced where his wings met his back through the glamour he gasped and arched against Cor, pressing their cocks more roughly together. Suddenly, he couldn't wait. He'd wanted this days ago, before then even if he's taking into account how he fantasized about it even before he returned to Insomnia, and delaying hurts. </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation the incubus was reaching behind him, lining up the warm hardness of Cor against his entrance. He was slick and soft and open. Ready for everything the Immortal could give. Soft gasps came from the blond as he watched Cor’s eyes fill with wonder at the realization of what is coming next. He is seeing Nyx hovering above his cock and feeling the wet heat as his erection pressed in. Prompto mewled and ran the nails of one hand, now extended into small claws, against Cor’s chest as the man slid deep into him. The two were still, panting and groaning at the feel of being joined so intimately.  </p><p> </p><p>Then Cor shifted, planting his feet solidly on the bed and setting a steady pace just like he’d thought of over and over. He pushed into the wet heat and he's lost in the way Nyx’s grip his cock just right, surrounding him. There was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and Cor flushed as he heard Nyx’s groans and breathless encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Cor, Yes. That. Like that-Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Prompto was lost in the feel of the human, could barely think coherently enough to even try to coax the man with dirty talk. There was the physical pleasure of it, the feel of being full of that hot flesh and of the hands gripping his hips bruisingly, but there was also the pleasure of Cor’s desire and the way he was staring at the incubus with awe as he lost himself in the glamour’s fantasy. The magic in Cor’s body was thrumming against Prompto’s hips and along where their bodies were joined and the blond is sure he’ll cum right then just from that thrum. Then both moved faster, more eager, their moans mingling as Cor pulled Prompto down for another rough kiss. All the incubus could think was <em> there, there, there </em> as Cor pushed against just the right spots inside of him making the blond swear he was being burned by Ifrit’s fire. </p><p> </p><p>Warm, heat filled Prompto and he threw his head backward arching against Cor as he felt the man’s orgasm fill him deep inside. Cor stuttered just as he came but he recovered enough to ride his orgasm through, pushing into Prompto again and again; then a warm, calloused hand was leaving Prompto’s hips and wrapping around his neglected cock. Prompto had been so focused on feeding from Cor, the real reason this was happening he tried to remind himself through the haze of pleasure, that all he could do was hiss at the feeling of the hand stroking him. </p><p> </p><p>The incubus couldn't help but bare his fangs as his orgasm hit him, splashing warm against his pale, freckled chest and he knew he was drawing more than he should from Cor at that moment; he was too wrapped up in how good it felt to care though. Minutes later they lay in the sticky aftermath of it all. Prompto panted against the muscled chest, all loose-limbed and satisfied. The buzz of magic left him feeling almost drunk as he lay against the human. Cor breathed evenly, deep in a preternatural sleep brought by a combination of overwork, of a satisfying orgasm, and of being drained by the eager incubus. </p><p> </p><p>It took almost half an hour for Prompto to get himself up but then, with a pleased smile on his face, he went through the motions of cleaning up. He settled the brunet’s underwear back, made sure that he didn’t leave any lingering marks, and checked to make sure he didn’t take too much. Cor would be exhausted but in a few days he’d barely remember a thing. The blond wrinkled his nose at his pants and decided not to wear them as he picked them up, it’s not like anyone is likely to see him on his way back to his nest. Just as he turned to leave he spared a glance to the peaceful looking man on the bed. There was an ache in his chest as he remembered the way that Cor looked at him, thinking he was the Glaive Nyx Ulric. The blond wondered what it would be like to be looked at like that, not just when mirroring someone’s desire back to them, for someone to look at <em> him </em>like he had built Eos himself. Prompto huffed a soft laugh at the thought and rolled his eyes at himself as he headed toward the balcony to let himself out into the cool night air.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter got a little out of hand in terms of length but I reeeeally didn't want to cut more out of it. Again I'm having lots of fun writing this so far. We got a quick hello from succubus Aranea Highwind because of world-building (and also why not). Next time we'll have a little more interaction with the Prince as he's growing up along with continued Incubus Prompto goodness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my new job has been draining all my time and energy. I have been working on this fic though! So here we go, something a little more focused on the young Prince Noctis (sort of). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>After Cor Prompto felt too satisfied to do much. His body was thrumming pleasantly with the magic he’d absorbed and like a satisfied cat he was content to doze and enjoy that without the need to find anything else to satisfy him. He would sleep until late evening in his comfortable nest then wander Insomnia to watch the inhabitants with interest. Humans were strange creatures, in general they seemed to have no regular resting schedule and they were both kind and terrible to one another sometimes within minutes of each other. It fascinated the blond and made him wonder what it would be like to be closer to them, to be part of the city instead of a voyeur of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond had never been one for leisure though, he had been so full of energy even as a nestling that he had to be followed around by the Caretakers more often than not, and he quickly found himself too curious to stay away from the Citadel. He wasn’t hungry didn’t need anyone for some time but he was almost insatiably curious. Prompto wanted to keep learning about the Citadel and the people inside and the way that they filled themselves with magic. Not to mention that poking and prodding around the Citadel would entertain him even if he never could make it in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been late one night, the beginnings of pre-dawn morning really when he’d flown up the tower that was the Citadel and found an opened window. To be honest the blond had almost flown past the thing sure as he was that he would find no entry. But a quick double-take had led him to stop abruptly before cautiously approaching and glancing into the space that had been forbidden since his return to Insomnia. Beyond the window was a richly decorated room with wide-open space. A large bed was near another window and he could vaguely make out a small shape in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet-blue eyes scanned the space with care before he closed them and focused on the space reaching out to test what energy he could feel in the room. There were humans, two of them, but they were too young for him to find them particularly interesting at a glance. The energy he felt was wrong for young ones though. Prompto bit his lip as he weighed his options but his curiosity won out and he found himself tugging the window as quietly as he could and entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bare feet hit the cold marble floors of the Citadel as he settled his wings close to his body. Prompto’s tail slid around his thigh and his body was crouched as he glanced around, not quite trusting the quiet in the room. But there really had been no one other than himself and two young, sleeping humans. The blond frowned slightly, focused inwardly, and cast a simpler glamour than usual. His wings, tail, and horns were hidden but otherwise, he looked much like himself all blond hair and soft freckled skin. He doubted that he would be seen but he wanted to be sure he looked as close to human as he could just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the blond glanced around again noticing a young boy partially propped up on a plush armchair near the other side of the room. His face was squished against his palm where he’d fallen asleep leaning against it and the glasses he wore were precariously perched. If Prompto had to guess by his clothing he would have assumed the boy was much older; he wore a white button-up, a waistcoat, and trousers. By look Prompto guessed that the boy was barely in late childhood. As he watched the spectacled boy shifted in his chair letting out a small sound of discomfort in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto frowned, thinking that his visits to the Citadel were becoming themed as he slid toward the young human. He licked his lips nervously as he reached out and placed a hand gently on the top of the boy’s head to read him more closely; instantly there was the flood of emotion from him. Children’s desires were vastly different from adults and their desires were usually more salient, stronger as they didn’t hide from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the need to please, to fulfill his role in this new place, to protect. Beneath that though was a worry, fear of not succeeding, and most of all the same desire of most young beings. The desire to be warm, safe, and cared for. Prompto’s eyes softened as he looked at the dark blond, almost brown hair under his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep deep. Everything will be alright.” The blond spoke in a whisper, filling the words with enough magic to push into the boy's dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if he had heard, the boy’s face softened and he slumped more fully in the chair. Prompto bit his bottom lip as he looked over the young human then slid him into his arms as gently as he could. Maybe it was the daemon blood in him but the boy felt too easy to lift and that displeased the Incubus more than he wanted to admit. Young ones should be cared for, well-fed, strong.  He didn’t worry about waking him now that the magic was working on him; instead, he moved toward the bed to settle him into a more comfortable place to sleep. As he approached it the second energy he had felt became more clearly defined.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blinked as he stood at the edge of the bed looking at the fragile-looking child already occupying the large space. His dark hair was messy around the pale features and his breath was short, pained. The incubus’s throat felt tight as he realized that the energy coming from this other child was too small, weaker than he ever expected for someone his size. He gently laid the spectacled boy on the bed, glad that the young human had had the sense to remove his shoes before he curled up on the armchair, and tucked him gently among the blankets. Freckled hands removed the glasses the older boy was wearing and placed them on a table near the bed before turning back toward the second figure on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blond brows furrowed in a deeper frown as he focused on reading the weak energy of the dark-haired boy. He approached the bed noting that the cute softness of humans lingered long into childhood, similar to his own people. Prompto reached out and placed the back of his hand against the pale forehead of the boy. A gasp followed as he felt the energy coming from the boy, it had been so weak that he had not noted anything familiar until the moment of contact. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened bud? I thought you’d make it okay” Prompto’s voice was soft, confused as he remembered the tiny babe he had held gently to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his fingers met the pale brow he felt the energy below the boy's skin more clearly. It fluttered like a small bird, frail and tentative. More than anything this small human desired relief from pain. He was in so much pain. So many types of it. Prompto felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Among his people, children were precious, and hurting a child was one of the worst crimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His people spent much of their time living individually, having children was rare for most unless they found a mate and settled near the nesting areas around Eos. Children were treasured, reared by both those who birthed them and those who simply wished to know the joy of raising them. The feeling of a child in this much pain, emotional and physical, was completely foreign to someone like Prompto. With trembling fingers, the blond focused a greater amount of his magic on the obsidian haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There’s nothing to worry about. You’ll be okay. Your friend is here and nothing has to hurt right? You’re okay bud.” The voice was a whisper, gentle as a soft breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired boy’s breathing evened a bit and Prompto smiled fondly as he remembered how he had been last time he had seen him. Small and soft and new. Full of possibility, no pain. Lost in his thoughts, Prompto didn’t notice when the change from sleep to consciousness came; he startled as small fingers touched his wrist and looked down. The boy didn’t seem focused but his smaller hand was gently holding onto the freckled wrist as he sighed with relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The voice was so small. It pulled at Prompto and he felt the need to swoop the boy into his arms, take him far away from here. Keep him safe. Instead, he smiled gently and rubbed the back of his fingers against the dark hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, I’ll keep watch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes but Prompto felt when the boy slipped back into sleep, deeper and more comfortable this time. His gentle smile persisted as he pulled the small fingers away placing them back on the bed. The blond looked at the two children, biting his lip as he wished he could stay but it was only a few hours before dawn and no matter his intentions he was still a daemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nights passed and at some point in each one Prompto returned to visit. He told himself it was because he wanted to explore the Citadel and this was an easy way since the window was open every night after his first visit. That was something that confused Prompto since it almost felt like he was expected; he was sure they couldn’t know about him though since they were always dozing or deep in sleep during his visits. He would sit with them, soothe their dreams, and then wander the halls of the Citadel familiarizing himself with the grand hallways, the smaller storage rooms, and secret passages that seemed to lead to various exits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was here to learn he kept telling himself. This wasn’t just about the children and definitely not because he was drawn to either of them specifically.  Unconsciously, the blond found himself lingering over the dark-haired boy almost every night. Gentle hands smoothed his hair, violet-blue eyes looked over the small features with a lingering softness, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel out the boy’s energy every time. He would poke and prod fascinated by the ways their energy would sometimes entangle together. There was something in the boy that pulled at Prompto but it was unlike his hunger, the boy was too young for that, or like any other pull he had felt in his life. It felt almost painful to be close when he knew that he’d need to leave soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks passed and Prompto finally felt the hunger rising as he wandered the Citadel. Freckled hands had fretted as Prompto felt conflicted about who he would take, it felt wrong somehow to take from a household caring for injured children, but he had to have someone. He settled on letting chance decide it for him, something that wasn’t exactly difficult as he’d narrowly avoided several Crownsguard and Glaives as he wandered the Citadel over the last few weeks. Someone would find him and it would feel better knowing he wasn’t the one doing the hunting. Days later he’d found a Crownsguard wandering one of the hidden corridors alone, on watch assumingly, and it was as much a sign as the blond needed to have him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had been faceless as far as the Incubus was concerned, nothing stood out when he was a means to an end. Prompto had pushed him against the wall after a brief suggestion, teased him with a view of some sweetheart the man was missing, and then rubbed their erections together until they were both making messes on his freckled chest. The blond had trailed his fingers over the sticky mess and licked them clean over and over as he took from the man, enjoying watching the way that the Crownsguard sunk to the floor dazed but with a pleased look on his face. Prompto hadn’t had it in him to do more when he wanted one last chance to check on the children before he left for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost two months later no one seemed to have even the barest suspicion of the daemon that had been wandering the halls. He was careful never to take too much from any one person and he spaced out meals between citizens of Insomnia and various Citadel staff. Though, as always, those soldiers in the Citadel who were tuned to the magic of the King were best. He had even heard some of the late-night staff say that things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the last few weeks, that things were improving. Prompto wondered what they meant but didn’t dwell when they inevitably switched to a discussion about mundane Citadel matters like linens or who was arguing with whom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These days he almost always found both children in the bed together, sometimes curled close, sometimes not, but he always began his visits with a soothing suggestion for them both. The blond made a habit of staying a few hours to watch over them and tinker with the various items he found around the room before heading into the Citadel or back out to Insomnia for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nights were getting cooler, longer which meant the change of the seasons was close. The incubus had woken early, bouncing on his feet as he waited for the last of the sun to set before heading to fly around the city. He wanted to head straight to the Citadel but he knew he had to give time for the children to fall asleep. It was past midnight when the blond approached the Citadel that night, wearing a transparent, loose shirt and tight shorts; he thought back to a few nights prior. Prompto had gone through his routine that night then he’d found an unfamiliar book of stories filled with pictures on a table at the edge of the room. He’d flipped through it loving the story of a princess who’d escaped a tower with the help of a thief and a chameleon. The thought of things always ending happily, absolutely silly and wonderful, brought warmth to his chest as he’d glanced at the sleeping forms on the bed glad to feel the stronger energy coming from the younger child. Satisfied for the night, he’d looked over the two children one more time before making his way out the window, as he began pulling himself into the night he’d heard the soft voice of the younger boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a messenger from the Astrals, right? Tell Mom I miss her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t had the heart to correct the child as he let himself out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been hard but he’d stayed away for two nights just to be safe. He had been ruminating about the child speaking to him; maybe his routine was too comfortable especially if the boy was aware of him. Prompto figured that giving it a few days would ease any suspicion and maybe the little obsidian haired child would brush it off as a dream. The thoughts came to a halt as he found his usual window closed. With closer inspection, he realized that the room was completely deserted, no energy inside. Wings beat nervously behind him throwing off his balance as he tugged at the window only to find it locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pink tongue licked soft lips before fangs bit on the bottom one thoughtfully. Prompto had only spent a few minutes looking around before heading into Insomnia for the rest of the night. He’d thought about taking someone that night but the nagging in the back of his skull was too distracting for him to try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond returned each night the following week, checking the window each time and finding it both closed and the room empty, then he’d wander near the walls surrounding the Citadel hoping to catch some line of gossip about what had changed. On one of the days, he caught two late-night staff speaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Took him to Tenebrae...see the Oracle...healing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet-blue eyes had widened in surprise as he listened, he’d heard about the Oracle. Daemons would tell stories of the powers she had, that she’d take nestlings and they’d never be seen again, and worse still that she’d destroy their homes if she or her people ever found them. He’d always thought it was scary stories to get them to bed on time and keep them close to home. But here were humans talking casually about it and of healing. Maybe if this Oracle healed children, even if only human children, she wouldn’t be as bad as the stories told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learning this didn’t soothe the blond though and he found himself wandering the city feeling restless and more lonely than he had in years. Sure the children never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> him but it had been nice to have familiar faces, familiar energy around him. For the first time in his life, Prompto considered what it would be like to take a mate, to have children of his own. It was a scary thought but an exciting one too to be connected to others for a lifetime. He was curious about what it would be like to feel that connected to someone, loved and safe, caring for, and being cared for. That morning he crawled into the nest he had been in since this new adventure began with his wings wrapped tightly around him as he fought the gnawing emptiness that began to spread through him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so this one was pretty focused on the connection between Prompto and our young prince (albeit most of it is an unconscious connection). I promise the next chapter will be your regularly scheduled smut. Also you might notice I've upped the chapter count that's to give more time to flesh out the relationship so it doesn't seem too abrupt. Thanks for sticking around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, it's been a little while! The pandemic is still ongoing and like many people I've been navigating some stuff because of it though I've been lucky none of it is health related. So after a move to a new place to live and a bunch of stuff here is a new chapter. NOTE: this is all story setup for the last few chapters so there is nothing sexy happening but we'll make up for it later!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t know exactly how much time had passed before he realized what was happening to him. He would rise late in the evening and throw on a careless glamour that left humans double-taking; Maybe it was something in the way he walked or the way the crowds seemed to eagerly lean toward him as he wandered through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d walk aimlessly until he was exhausted or had to retreat home as the dawn began to break but did little else. Taking from the humans didn’t interest him like it once had. Nothing seemed important, desirable or even worth the effort. It felt as though the world around him was moving faster than he could and he was left feeling like he was floating through space. On one of those nights of wandering he came to a stop at a storefront staring at the children’s play set within and thinking back to the two human children who had become the center of his world. How he’d come to care so deeply for them so quickly. How he lost them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man and woman came out of the store holding a glittery bag as Prompto stared, eyes unfocused, remembering the way his energy had mixed with the young, dark-haired boy’s. The man pulled the woman closer as he caught sight of the blond. Dark eyes wandered over the youngish face noticing the strain there, the dark circles under his eyes and the way the freckles on his skin stood out starkly against skin that was unnaturally pale. Violet-blue eyes turned and met dark-brown and the man felt a shiver go through him. Something like arousal began to fill him but mostly there was unease as he pulled his sister away and down the street.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Incubus paused, having caught the way the man’s energy had shifted to nervous, suspicious as he looked at him. There had been only the barest hint of any kind of interest in him even when he’d carelessly let enough pheromones to entice the man. Prompto stood still, staring at the display as he processed what had happened. The lack of desire disturbed him more than anything. He was an Incubus, this is what he was for. To be desired. The blond turned away from the street, shoving past people to get away from the suddenly overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by strangers. He wanted closeness. He wanted someone familiar, something constant. Panic set in as he wandered the streets shoving past a few slower moving people until he found an empty, dark alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he leaned against the cool walls and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as he felt his heart thrumming away in his chest. He hated this. Hated the feeling that he had no control over himself. Blond brows furrowed as he debated what to do, where to go. Pale hands fisted on either side of him trembling. Then, his shoulders sagged as a thought flitted through his mind; he loosened his hands and stared up at the few stars in the Insomnia skyline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kind were known to waste away if mates or children died or left them. He had been left but he’d never thought of them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>so it was all wrong. It couldn’t be. A pang of something like pain ran through his chest helping him make his decision. Pining left his people weak or dead but he wouldn’t end that way if he could help himself. Prompto lifted his chin defiantly, first he would find something to nourish him then he’d figure out what else he needed to do to make it through this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For months after that decisive night, Prompto took humans indiscriminately, keeping himself well fed and strong even when his body ached to do nothing more than lay in his nest or sleep. He was tempted toward the Citadel, remembering the taste of magic on his tongue and skin, but every time he’d approached he’d felt the pang of loss and turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wasn’t circling the Citadel he would often find himself pulled toward the area Highwind had claimed for herself. The temptation to go to her was strong but he hadn’t dared go back so far. She intimidated him even while he wanted to be close to her. The comfort of another of his kind seemed like the only thing that might finally help scare the last of the Pining away. Maybe the older Succubus would even know how to deal with it properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself staring from afar night after night, tongue running over his fangs as he debated his options, before he finally set his mind firm and went to look for the right gift. Something simple to start so he wouldn’t offend or seem too presumptuous when he approached her. Weeks later, Prompto returned to the building where he had had the delicious night with Cor Leonis and where he had first met Highwind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That first night he left a small, wooden comb carved with vines along the handle. He planned on leaving small trinkets as offerings to the Succubus as was proper. Then... well he’d figure that out once he got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that he returned every few weeks leaving mostly useless things that were shiny, unique, or eye-catching.With each visit he’d leave a little glimpse of his magic to deter humans from noticing or taking the gifts and which consequently acted as a beacon for others of his kind. Seeing each item disappear brought an excited clench in his stomach because soon she might actually show herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like a silly thing to bring him joy but finding things, bringing them to her excited him enough that he almost felt like his old self. One night as he came to drop a pair of tea cups, painted in blue ombre and fixed a few times with an adhesive that left beautiful gold veins through them, he heard a familiar voice behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you come here nestling? I am not looking for a mate and you are much too young for my tastes,” Her voice was lofty just like before but there was an edge of curiosity as she stood looking him over.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ N-no. Not mates, I couldn’t...not....I was looking for a friend,” Prompto felt the warmth in his face as she spoke and he felt unable to stop the nervous laugh as he looked at her. Her clothes were different today, casual in the simple black leather jacket and tights pants, plus her glamour held tight so none of the succubus features showed. She was still imposing, powerful, and decidedly sure of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel... wrong,” Before she’d spoken her eyes had searched him over making the heat in his face heighten. She looked at him expectantly but he didn’t know how to respond. She was right. He felt wrong. Everything had been wrong since the Citadel had taken away those boys. A huff from Highwind brought him back from his thoughts and he looked back toward her, “You’ve been respectful, pretty boy,  and I like the looks of you. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything else as she waved to him to follow her but something shifted in the Incubus. It was like there had been water overflowing inside him and for the first time in a long time it was slowing, calming. This moment felt like change and he craved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partnering with the Succubus was good for them both. He took some of the seriousness away from her and her blunt attitude grounded him in a way he didn’t expect to appreciate as much as he did. The time passed quickly and they settled into a comfortable orbit around one another hunting in separate parts of the city but always settling in the same place to nest for the night. She never asked about the Pining even though he was sure that someone as old as her would have been able to pick up on it right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of summer found them sitting together above the skyline. As they sat overlooking the glittering lights her eyes found his silhouette. He had filled out in the last few months, the dark circles were gone. Still, the spark she’d noticed in that elevator during their first meeting was missing. That plucky bit of him that had asked for her name even after she’d done the best in her power to intimidate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to travel.” Her voice was nonchalant as she spoke, continuing to look him over before her eyes found the skyline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Prompto stilled. No good things lasted forever. His throat felt tight as he hunched over his knees not turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the sea first and after that to one of the nesting grounds perhaps. Lucis is a large enough kingdom to keep us occupied for some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The blond felt his tail curl around his thigh in pleasure as she said ‘us’. The relief that flooded him dizzying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us. Us. Us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seasons passed just as quickly as their first few months together and their partnership ripened into a steady camaraderie. Prompto was relieved that there was nothing sexual about it, nothing but taking comfort in one another’s presence and knowing that at the end of the day there was someone nearby who understood him. When winter came and Highwind steered them toward Lestallum Prompto thought nothing of it. They’d been there a few times before and he liked the sights and bustle of people it brought. He was already thinking about going to the market and checking if any new food stalls had popped up since they’d last visited when, just shy of reaching the city, he caught the familiar scent of others. He stopped mid flight and stared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” His heart was beating fast as he tried to pinpoint how many more of their kind were in the area. He hadn’t noticed this when they’d traveled here before but they’d never taken this route before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nesting grounds. It’s about time you figured out what you wanted.” Her voice wasn’t accusing but the words left him feeling like she had hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know...I just don’t think I can...” Prompto’s arms crossed in front of him, hands grabbing at his elbows tightly as he fluttered his wings to keep himself stationary. He was happy with where they were, just the two of them enjoying Lucis together, he didn’t want others, “I haven’t been back since I left. I don’t know anyone. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to know them, you'll meet them once we’re there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if they won’t talk to me. I’ve been gone so long they might not even want me there. I-” Prompto’s mind was running miles a minute as he flitted from one thought to another. He’d itched to leave the grounds as soon as he was old enough and now, coming back to try and find a mate felt like too much. He was interrupted as Highwind flew close to him staring into his face with a calm, searching look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget about what everyone else thinks for a second and figure out what it is you're really after.” Her voice left little room for argument before she turned and began her trajectory toward the place marked by enough magic to deter any nosy humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he could argue but the combination of her now familiar energy, the no nonsense way she had, and the words she spoke left him thoughtful. Maybe this could work, being here, maybe there was someone for him… but he didn’t want that. More than anything he wanted to go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait,” He winced at the lack of confidence in his tone, “I’d r-really like to go back. To the city I mean. Could we? Just for a little while before we….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto trailed off as he watched the way Highwind’s wings fluidly stopped her then kept her stationary in the air. His hands turned to fists at his sides as he searched for the words he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, that’s all I want for now.” Preternatural violet-blue eyes lifted to meet glowing green ones and he was struck by the look of understanding there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Prom.” Her voice wasn’t that much different than the usual but her energy was warm as she flew back toward him, “Let’s see what the Insomnians have gotten up to since we left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Insomnia felt smaller this time around or maybe it felt that way because he had someone he could point out changes to. Regardless of size, Prompto felt the buzzing surge of all the people in the city and it made his mouth water since it had been quite some time since he’d had this many options for feeding. He spent a few weeks looking for places that he’d want to hunt but each night he’d glance toward the Citadel and wonder what changes he would find there. He knew himself well enough that he was sure it was only a matter of time before he wandered inside but warnings from Highwind kept him from rushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warnings or not he found himself wandering the halls after less than a month of being back in Insomnia. He just couldn’t stay away and after many nights of watching the wall around the Citadel he had noticed that security was more lax than it had been last time he was here. Not to say there weren’t many patrols and the threat of magic but the urgency wasn’t there the way it had been when he’d been watching over the children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond had learned a thing or two from Highwind during their travels and that made it easier to sneak in too. She’d had him practice his glamour and consistently poked and prodded at the parts that she disliked until he was more and more convincingly human. She’d taught him that no one paid much attention to those in uniform or those whose jobs were tidying after others so it made it easier to wander places that they shouldn’t be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Prompto finally set his mind to going back to the Citadel he spent days observing various entrances until he finally felt safe enough to sneak in a service door. The blond focused on a steady glamour and took a uniform with him before he set out to insert himself among the staff. He spent the first day wandering the lower parts of the Citadel where the majority of the staff worked. Days later the Incubus found it was easy to wander to some of the places he had previously enjoyed and with a simple suggestion that he had work to do he was left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fun to wander but nothing really pulled at him and the guards he found below didn’t have the magic he was hoping for. Prompto had been fine without any sort of magic during his entire time wandering with Highwind so he didn’t feel a need for. Still the </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it was strong and knowing he was so close to those who could give him what he wanted made him antsy. Sating his curiosity was enough of a reward for the time being though and he usually fed a before entering the Citadel just to be safe. One evening, when he was on a legitimate task to tidy one of the training rooms, he finally breathed in just what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a place he hadn’t touched previously and it was ripe with the remnants of recent magic. The air felt full of static, immediately making his skin heat with the thoughts of all those people who might train here. All those people who might take turns letting Prompto use and take from them one after the other until he was so full he couldn't bear to take more. Prompto shivered in anticipation feeling his face heat as he thought about the possibilities and knowing that he would be blushing through his glamour. Then, he promised himself to come back each night to see who he could catch there; surely there would be at least one night owl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been patient before and that had gotten him Cor. Wonderful, tantalizing Cor Leonis. Violet blue eyes wandered over the space as Prompto thought about who he might catch here. When that unfortunate, or maybe very fortunate, human appeared he would take from them. Prompto felt his fangs sprout through his glamour as the surging heat settled low in his belly then turned away. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said folks, no sexyness here but we're making up for it with a chapter that is going to be entirely sexyness next! Thanks for being patient.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one update I know! I got a bit carried away and split this one in two because I really liked the setup for the last chapter for the rest of the story. So here is the rest of that chapter and the promised smut filled bit. Gladio would be 18-19 here making Ignis 17-18 and Noctis 15-16.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t have much luck finding anyone in any of the training rooms of the Citadel until almost a fortnight later. By then the staff had gotten familiar with his glamour’s face so he continued his ‘work’ enjoying the daily pattern of it. He returned to the training rooms each evening when he could and each time his freckled skin tingled with anticipation. The moon was full when Prompto walked down the training hall noting the strength of the magic within one of the rooms as he stopped in front of the door. He swallowed heavily as he reached out trying to grasp at the energy on the other side of the door. <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magical energy he felt was familiar, comforting in the way it lingered over the hall. It pulled at him and he found himself rushing to open the door before the familiar voice of his nesting partner spoke up in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you must play with fire be cautious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The Incubus took a breath and checked over himself making sure none of the daemon bits were anywhere near visible, that he was hiding any bit of daemonic energy and that he made himself look like he was where he should be. He was using his usual glamour today, typical dark Insomnian hair and slightly tanned skin coupled with the uniform; In the shiny shoes, black pants, button up and apron he matched many of the higher level staff. The only thing that was distinctly himself was that Prompto left his eyes very close to his typical violet-blue. It was a touch of vanity that he’d learned from Highwind on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto kept his footsteps light, sliding into the room with barely a movement of the door. It was something that wouldn’t be all that unusual since the staff actively tried to be unnoticed most nights. As soon as he was fully in the room the full effect hit him. The magic currently being used was old, strong. Beneath the satisfying hum of magic was frustration, anger, and need so heightened that the slightly simmering heat in Prompto rose immediately. He knew those feelings all too well from taking from more than one unfulfilled human. Sexual frustration was its own delicious flavor in humans and by the Ancestors it had been too long since he’d had his fill of sexual frustration. Plus he’d never tasted it with the combination of magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes wandered, caught sight of the figure in the room and the heat inside Prompto increased. The human in the room was going through a series of practiced moves. He pushed as much of his strength into each of the blows toward his imaginary opponent. He was still young from what Prompto could tell but he was broad, muscular with a messy head of slightly too long brown hair sticking to his face where sweat stood out. The man wore loose workout pants and a tank so tight he could see the outline of his sculpted abs. The brunet in the room looked at home in the wide open space that made up the center of the room and he'd only turned on half the lights. The full moon shone brightly through the rectangular windows that made up the top third of the wall opposite the door painting the patterned floor in enough light to see the weapons mounted on the walls. The Incubus bit his lip as he dreamily wondered just how well the young man could use those muscles; he would have kept thinking on it but the blows stopped leaving only the sounds of panting breath and his own pulse in his ears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet tinged eyes met the amber eyes of the young man and Prompto felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment of having been caught and in the thought that he would have to explain to Highwind that he’d gotten so lost in thought that he had let an armed human near him without even the barest hint of suggestion to keep himself safe. The brunet put the practice weapon down and stared at the young man with carefully slicked back black hair and striking blue eyes wearing the typical staff uniform. The eyes were nothing like the deep green ones he’d been thinking about but they pulled at him and he couldn’t look away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming in to do some work,” Prompto began as he walked a bit closer to ensure his magic would have the strongest influence,” I didn’t mean to interrupt, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, it’s late,” The brunet turned away with embarassment at being caught here and placed the practice weapon on a rack before turning back with a flirty grin, “ And people call my dad Sir. Gladiolus is fine or Gladio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blinked in surprise as the brunet gave his name, humans were so flippant about sharing their names. His stomach jumped pleasantly at the obvious flirtation and he made himself look shyly to one side so he wouldn’t seem too eager. Gladio eyed the way the young man in the staff uniform stared at him with barely concealed interest and walked closer. He’d tried to invite Ignis out for coffee earlier today in this very room and his demeanor had been almost entirely the opposite of this person’s. Frustration bubbled as Gladio thought of Ignis again. It didn’t have to be too serious between the two but he wished things hadn't ended up the way they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio just liked Ignis. Liked the way he looked and sounded and especially liked the way he moved on the training floor. Ignis had done a spectacular maneuver and dropped him on his back then turned him down with a simple no and walked out saying he had ‘another appointment shortly, my apologies’. He’d been winded and hurt and so god damn turned on all at the same time that he didn’t know what else to do but return that night and train until he felt exhausted. That had been the plan at least but the young, petulant part of him wanted to be wanted and if he couldn’t have Ignis why not have his fun with someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested? <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto made a show of biting his lip as he caught the mix of tension, need, and willingness from Gladio as the brunet approached him. With the addition of the magic in the air he felt absolutely dizzy and ready to jump the human for all he was worth. He blinked a few times then turned to meet Gladio’s eyes as he felt the buzz of magic pool in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, would you like to spend some time with me?” The Incubus’s voice was honey sweet and heavily laced with suggestion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come closer, this will be so much fun, you can have everything you want from me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prompto licked his lips and let out a heavy dose of pheromones watching with satisfaction as they worked on Gladio .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes unfocused and Gladio stood with his muscular arms limply at his sides leaning slightly toward the shorter man. His fingers twitched slightly but his mind felt so foggy and Astrals yes he did want to spend time with him. Wanted relief. Wanted...wanted Ignis. Too warm fingers reached for him and Gladio closed his eyes to try and steady himself. He must have used too much magic, he was exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto continued to look over Gladio as his magic worked noting with some reservation that Gladio was much more aware than he liked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like Cor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was both strong with magic and strong willed then. This would be that much more fun. Images came to the Incubus as he held the large, calloused hand lightly. Sandy, dirty blond hair and deep green eyes. Long, lithe limbs and the glint of glasses in the light. The soft line where downy hair met the smooth skin of a pale neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio looked back down at the uniformed Incubus and frowned as he noted that the eyes he thought were a striking blue were more blue green than he thought. No they were a deeper green. The hair he had thought was black was a soft brown. Probably the lighting change now that he was closer and out of the shadows of the door he rationalized.  Prompto focused on a stronger suggestion before looking up at Gladio with now lovely, green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can pretend I’m whoever you want,” The voice was soft, not commanding even though the daemonic magic was working on unwinding Gladio’s inhibitions,”I just want you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft words were all Gladio needed to feel the last of his resolve crumble. Later, he would feel ashamed of how easy it felt to give himself up to this stranger but right then all he wanted was that too warm skin against his. Large calloused hands pulled Prompto close and he gasped with delight as he felt the strength of Gladio’s body against him. The Incubus leaned his head back to glance up at Gladio feeling nerves and arousal build as he saw the slight clarity behind Gladio’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto almost forgot himself as Gladio leaned his face against the Incubus’s neck planting urgent, wet kisses there. Gladio swore that the man before him smelled just like Ignis’s cologne and ebony even though he knew that must be wishful thinking. This wasn’t Ignis. But damn if it didn’t feel good to close his eyes and pretend it was. A slim hand slid into Gladio’s hair pulling his face closer as Gladio nipped on the soft skin of Prompto’s neck. The other hand was running over Gladio’s side, down to the waistband of the workout pants to tug at the laces there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes opened wide as a warm hand wrapped around him, this guy wasn’t kidding around. Gladio pulled his lips away only to lay his forehead against the curve of the other man’s neck groaning as talented fingers ran over him. Prompto was biting his lip, eyes glassy as he felt how hard Gladio was for him. Sure it was partially pheromones and mostly previous sexual frustration but the thought of how eager the human was for him had Prompto squirming. Beneath the uniform he felt the slippery wetness gathering between his thighs knowing he would be more than ready to take all of this human when they got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Gladio managed to bite out as he felt that warm hand pump his arousal almost like the other man was testing him out. The thought of being weighed and anticipated that way shot heat through Gladio. Astrals but he wanted Ignis to do this to him. To want him this badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto pulled away only long enough to give a sultry smile and drop to his knees pulling the training pants and black boxer briefs down with him. Gladio blinked in confusion. For a second it had almost seemed like there was a flash of...something. Like a shadow behind the still sharply dressed young man. All thoughts were gone when jade green eyes looked up at him just as the hot wetness of a mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Gladio’s hands instinctively slid into the light brown hair as he fought to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Incubus couldn’t help but smile around the harness of the cock in his mouth as Gladio’s emotions flared. Desire, pleasure, need. He focused on sliding his slick tongue over and around the head of Gladio’s arousal enjoying the distinctly human scent that training had left all over the other’s body. He could have taken him deep in his throat right away but he wanted to draw this out so Prompto gently pumped the rest of Gladio’s cock with his hand. When he began to suck Gladio finally lost control and snapped his hips forward pushing more of himself into the wet heat of the other man’s mouth. His head was too foggy, he’d never felt like this during the hook ups he’d had so far. This was too good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio looked down at the light brown hair that was almost the same shade as Ignis’s and imagined Ignis there. Ignis with his talented hands and his attention to detail would have ruined him before he had a chance to get far. His mind came back to the moment as he felt a moan vibrate around him and grit his teeth to keep from echoing the moan back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto had taken the opportunity to undo the black pants that made up the uniform so he could palm at himself as he enjoyed the weight of the cock on his tongue. He knew the glamour was working well but he felt the edge of his daemon energy hovering. He’d already used more of his magic than he thought he would to keep Gladio here but it felt so worth it as he tasted the precum against his tongue. Amber eyes wandered down and Gladio noticed the movement of the other man’s arm realizing that he must be stroking himself. He felt a pang of guilt, he didn’t have tons of experience yet but he wasn’t a selfish lover. A big part of what he enjoyed was giving pleasure and knowing that he made his partners feel good. Almost as if he read his mind the other man pulled away from Gladio’s cock looking up at him with those jade green eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen, and a deep flush over his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fill me, Gladio. I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, I don’t even know your name,” Gladio groaned even as he tugged the young man to his feet and started pushing the uniform pants that were already undone down slim hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, please,” Prompto pleaded prettily, using the moment to push more of his influence onto the larger man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is right, take what you want. It’s yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Large hands were on the bare skin of his hips now as his pants were pushed down and he couldn’t help but arch eagerly against Gladio’s hips letting their erections press together as he breathlessly continued, “Avem, call me Avem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio barely registered the name as he felt their heated skin press together. Astrals he wasn’t going to last if this minx of a man kept talking like that, doing all these things with his hands, and if he kept pressing against him like that. Gladio felt lightheaded as he pulled away looking down at the rumpled man. The uniform shirt was wrinkled, pants around his knees and those eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like Iggy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were full of want. Still, Gladio hesitated for a second because this wasn’t Ignis and he knew it wouldn’t be like he imagined because it could never be when it wasn’t Ignis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto frowned as the hesitation filled Gladio, he would still be able to take from Gladio if he needed to force him but he never liked doing that and  it would be a lot harder if he refused him. The Incubus stepped back looking up at him decisively. Maybe a more direct touch was needed here. The man that Gladio desired had seemed more hands on. Prompto grabbed at Gladio’s wrists tugging him firmly, though not aggressively deeper into the training room. The middle of the room was wide open space, good for sparing, but the walls were lined with racks of weapons, maps, and tapestries with the insignias of Lucis as well as each of the branches. Gladio followed as he fought that floating, out of touch feeling that coupled his arousal. Then the man, Avem he had called himself, was turning around, leaning over a rack filled with daggers and swords. Somewhere he had lost his pants and he was standing bare from the waist down except for a pair of knee high socks with straps around his thighs keeping them in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong thighs were spread wide as Avem arched his back looking over his shoulder at Gladio with a confidence that reminded Gladio too much of Ignis. It was a look that Ignis might give when he knew he had to press but that he would get his way regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Gladiolus.” Prompto added just a hint of the accent he had picked up from Gladio’s thoughts as he pushed more of his magic out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio was lost. The voice was too close even though it wasn’t right and those eyes and that look. Yet, he felt like he was watching the process from above himself as his hands grabbed hold of the plush hips and his cock prodded between the warm curve of the man who called himself Avem’s ass. One arm curled beneath a flushed cheek cushioning the Incubus against the rack of weapons while the other grabbed hold of one of Gladio’s wrists and held him. The feel of that hand around his wrist grounded Gladio and he watched as his cock slipped between the warm cheeks in front of him. When Gladio finally pushed in he was sure Ifrit’s fire was consuming him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere that their bodies touched felt too hot but Gladio felt like he couldn’t stop himself as he pushed deeper into the other man. Prompto moaned happily as he felt himself fill up. He was slick all down his thighs and the push had been easy because he’d been soft and ready for it almost from the moment he had felt the magic in the other man. Gladio was pushing into him with more and more of that contained strength as Prompto bit his lip to keep himself from getting too loud. If they got interrupted and had to stop Prompto was sure he would die right there. This was too good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the other man fell over Prompto’s back as Gladio leaned over him placing a hand against the wall to steady himself as he fucked into Prompto with as much force as his muscular hips could give. The other hand, wrist still held around by too hot digits, was holding the soft hip beneath it so hard Gladio was sure it would bruise. Prompto leaned his torso up slightly, using the rack to push his body backwards and meet each thrust as he let out hiccuping whimpers trying hard not to get too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the coiling deep in Gladio that signaled his upcoming orgasm and the Incubus felt his mouth hang open as he greedily squeezed around the hot length inside of him, wanting the warmth of being full of cum and the draining of all that delicious magical energy that would come with it. Gladio moaned as he felt the man below him squeeze around him. His head fell back as he felt his orgasm hit him and he let out a breathless laugh at the relief of it. He sagged against the warm back below him and groaned as the spasm of Prompto’s own orgasm milked the last of his orgasm from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade green eyes fluttered open as the Incubus took what he wanted feeling sated and more content than he had since Cor. His insides fluttered around Gladio’s cock and for that brief moment he wished they could go for another round but he knew he had already spent more time here than he should. Not to mention that taking too much would be dangerous. Still, the warmth of the large man around him, the satisfaction of being full, and the buzz of his orgasm were too satisfying for the incubus to want to move. Gladio decided it for the both of them as he pulled back his mind unable to focus on anything other than getting away, hiding from the knowledge that he had used someone else to work out his frustration about Ignis.He spotted his pantst the center of the training room and stumbled over to them, his mind full of what just happened and the thought of doing this with Ignis and a bone deep exhaustion that he was sure was from all the training, tugging them on without looking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ave, I better go.” Deep down Gladio knew he should feel shame as he walked out of the training room to make his way toward the shower room but his mind didn’t seem to agree with him. He just felt satisfied and tired.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto had watched Gladio over his shoulder, intrigued to see what he would do. Full of magic as he was he felt confident that he would be able to defend himself but Gladio only left. That was good enough for him, it made things easier because it would have been hard to convince the headstrong man that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened or that it had only been a dream. Better that he think this was a quick romp that could turn into an awkward hello later. Prompto stood, feeling the wetness drip down his thighs as he licked his lips savoring the last of what Gladio had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Gladio, Prompto was satisfied enough not to want for anyone for some time. He’d come back and wander the Citadel with the other staff never running into the other man. On the days he wasn’t at the Citadel he would fly the skies of Insomnia and enjoy the sight of the buildings, the feel of the many people around, and at the end of the day the comfort of his nesting partner to recount his exploits with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night as he flew he felt a familiar prickle of energy tug at him. It felt very much like Gladio’s magic had in that training room but it was coming from one of the tall apartment buildings in the city. Prompto licked his lips thinking that another round with the muscular man would never be bad and if he was asleep it would be even easier to enjoy him without the worry of battling that iron will. The Incubus circled the building until he found the apartment he was looking for but to his surprise the person he expected wasn’t there. Instead, there was a teenager wrapped up in a blanket on the balcony of the apartment. He had a notebook and a pen at his side, his phone in his lap, and his head leaned back as if he had only closed his eyes to think and had dozed off. Prompto frowned looking around cautiously as he flew closer, hovering over the teenager as he reached out with a freckled hand. When his fingertips met the dark, messy locks he was flooded with the familiarity of the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto pulled his fingers back as if he had been burned, staring at the human before him. It was the younger of the children he had cared for all those years ago he was sure; he would know that lingering energy and the way it curled around his anywhere. The boy looked okay, healthy even and his energy felt right for his age. He was still a bit too young but the energy of him was maturing, becoming interesting to the Incubus now that the boy was turning toward adulthood. Violet blue eyes widened, his mouth felt dry and the fingers that had brushed against the teen's hair tingled. Swallowing heavily Prompto moved back, eyes held in awe and fear of the magnetism that the human had. Magic, old and so strong was deep in the teen making Prompto sure he would be taken by his Ancestors before he could even taste it if he attempted it. It was too much and yet he wanted nothing but to try it when the human matured enough to give it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preternaturally glowing eyes shut as Prompto turned away. He needed to talk to Highwind, tell her what had happened. As he flew he felt a tug in his chest, like a string was unwinding from him to keep him tied close to the teen even as he flew further from him. Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for being patient all! We're looking at a Noctis POV centered chapter and then probably one more chapter to end the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I'm back and happy to have slowly (but surely) finished up this chapter. I've written this a bunch of different ways and settled on this one for now. Give me a heads-up if you see any grammar errors I've got a bad case of brain fog but I checked for major stuff. Only 1 more chapter to go but I'm debating making a series out of this? We shall see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis looked over the sea of people moving through one of the Citadel’s many ballrooms. Dresses, suits, and regalia blended into a blur of color in the grand room as the many people wandered. The large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling brightened the wide-open space and made the tall windows sparkle. Royal black decor draped around the room contrasted sharply with the brightness of the room but that at least felt familiar to the Prince. The many people did not. There were people from throughout Lucis, from Accordo, from Tenebrae. All specially picked, vetted and invited here to celebrate him whether he liked it or not. He was the Crown Prince and it was his birthday; more importantly, he was to take up his royal duties now that he had turned 20. Noct fought with himself to keep a neutral look, which he hoped looked at least mildly entertained, instead of letting out the yawn that threatened to escape.</p><p>He had known that the event would be grand, Ignis had warned him of that well in advance, but he hadn't really been prepared for it. He had expected it to be simpler than his official coming of age ceremony from two years prior but today felt uncomfortably close to that. There was more food than he thought even this crowd could consume, drinks kept flowing, and the instrumental music kept the mood light. Noct pulled his phone out as discreetly as he could from his place at the edge of the room letting out a sigh when he saw how early it still was. He had to be sure to be present at least a few more hours before it would be proper for him to leave.</p><p>Noctis was used to navigating public events but he wasn’t used to being mostly on his own at this kind of event. He was usually shadowed by his retainers or maybe some familiar guards; worse of all, it was <em>his </em>birthday celebration and very few of the guests really knew him beyond face or title. Today there were few familiar faces other than his Dad, Clarus, and Cor. Ignis had disappeared into the crowd after being politely pulled aside by one of the many representatives of Acordo. Lunafreya hadn’t been able to make it after an emergency required her in her official capacity as Oracle and forced her to remain in Tenebrae. Gladio was near him but tonight he was in his official role as ‘Shield’ so he shadowed Noctis from a respectful distance. Noct slid his hands into the pinstripe suit’s pockets accidentally making eye contact with some lesser noble’s daughter as he scanned the room. He watched her face heat up as she smiled nervously at him with a respectful nod. He returned her smile as best he could and turned towards the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that led onto a balcony garden. Thankfully, things weren’t so official tonight that he couldn’t wander the event more casually than he would have at a ceremonial event.</p><p>Away from the sounds and smells of the party Noctis took a deep breath, leaned against the railing looking over the glittering lights of Insomnia enjoying the slight breeze. Gladio stood a ways from him but gave him space to enjoy the quieter atmosphere on his own. Noctis wasn’t a stranger to being alone. He hadn’t been since before his mother died. Before that, his father had been more King Regis than Dad and Noct would go days without seeing much of him. After the accident Regis had stayed by his side, the loss had changed them both, and Noctis had felt almost smothered by the sudden shift in attention, but that feeling of almost overwhelming closeness had changed with time. It had changed even more so after Ignis was appointed to stay by his side and when Gladio joined them.</p><p>Somewhere along the way there had been someone else though, he was sure of it, someone that had seen him and known him in a way he couldn’t grasp. It wasn't the same as Ignis’s constant care or Gladio’s older brotherly pushing. It felt like a dream whenever he tried to pinpoint what or who had been there though. There were flashes of details, especially right as he woke up, where he swore he remembered a set of strikingly blue eyes, light hair like Ignis’s...no brighter…. and a cheery voice.</p><p>When he had been younger he remembered telling people about a visitor, someone who watched over him once upon a time, but few had believed him. They thought he had created some imaginary guardian to deal with being the only child of monarchs who spent less time with their child than he needed. Then, that he had an imaginary friend to take care of him when his mother died and still others swore it must simply be a messenger from the Astrals keeping the young Prince safe so he could live to serve his people. As he grew, none of those things inspired confidence in the dark-haired Prince who wanted nothing other than to have a friend to keep close. Or rather to have another friend. He cared about Ignis and Gladio more than he ever said out loud but it wasn’t the same. He wanted something different. Someone that hadn’t been appointed or destined to stand by his side no matter the depth of relationship that had grown between him and his retainers.</p><p>“You okay?” Gladio’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he moved to lean his back against the railing close to Noctis.</p><p>“Yeah, just thinking,” Noct muttered as his eyes scanned the skyline.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Noct let his eyes wander back toward Gladio noting the way that his Shield turned back to just his friend by the way his body language shifted. The attentiveness was still there as his Shield continued to scan the crowd but the way he leaned back and arched a brow at Noct was distinctly Gladio. What was odd was that Gladio normally wasn’t one for a heart to heart. Neither was Noct truth be told. He preferred to internalize things. He would keep them deep in his brain and turned them over and over, rarely feeling the need to share them. If he did share it was usually with Ignis because the man always had a way of helping him organize his thoughts. Noct took a breath before his shoulders sagged and he spoke.</p><p>“I’m taking up my official duties. The council will expect me to...find someone.” Putting it into words suddenly felt like the most difficult thing Noct could think of. The thought that he would be expected to court someone, ideally soon, so that he could marry and new heirs could be born. It was his duty as the only child of Regis. It was his duty as Prince.</p><p>Gladio kept his face neutral and his gaze steady over the party inside the ballroom. If Noctis wanted to elaborate he would, if not at least it was out there. Mostly he wasn’t sure what to say to the Prince. They each had their duties, he had finally come to embrace his, and Noct would have to figure out how to be okay with the ones he had to carry. Gladio caught sight of Ignis in the crowd and felt the tension in him release at the thought that Iggy would definitely know what to say. From what he could tell the spectacled Advisor was looking for them but Ignis knew Noct well enough that he headed in the direction of the balcony garden even though it was unlikely he would have spotted them through the bright lights of the indoors. Noct looked over his shoulder following Gladio’s gaze knowing very well who he would find there from the softer look in his Shield’s eyes. </p><p>“Your Highness,” Ignis said cordially by way of announcement as he approached.</p><p>“Iggy.” Noct groaned at Ignis with a grimace at the title.</p><p>“We agreed, Noct, at official events at least.”</p><p>“And everyone will hear if you don’t use my title out here.” He knew his tone wasn’t particularly friendly but he hated it when Ignis used his title. It felt like he was in trouble after years of it being the tell that Ignis was irritable.</p><p>“Regardless, it is only proper. Now would one of you inform me why you are both outdoors when the festivities are in your honor, Prince Noctis?”</p><p>“Princess is worried about marriage,” Gladio responded not too helpfully and Noct eyed the floor below the balcony considering whether he could warp into another part of the Citadel from this angle.</p><p>“Is that right? Well, I assure you that the matter of marriage is not the first of your responsibilities you will have to undertake.” Ignis had that dry, teasing tone that Noctis knew all too well.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Came the muttered response from the Prince.</p><p>“In all seriousness Noct, it is best not to worry about that at this time. It will be discussed when the time comes.”</p><p>“I guess,” And Noct almost left it at that but then he thought of the shy smiling girl whose eye he’d met earlier, “Would I...I mean would I at least get to know them? Before, you know.” It was vague but he hoped that Ignis would understand.</p><p>“It could be arranged Noctis but, pray tell, why has this come up? Has Gladio been filling your mind with his novels once more?” Ignis arched an eyebrow and neither Noct nor Gladio could tell if he was joking this time.</p><p>“I haven’t-” Gladio started looking slightly pink around his cheekbones as he remembered Ignis finding one of the raunchy romance novels that were his guilty pleasure.</p><p>“It’s just this whole ‘official role’ stuff,” Noctis responded softly interrupting Gladio’s would be outrage,” I’ve already been doing most things but this makes it real.”</p><p>Ignis nodded his understanding and walked the last few steps toward where the duo stood against the sturdy barrier that made up the edges of the Citadel. In a rare show of public affection, Ignis placed his hand gently over Noct’s back applying a reassuring pressure there. He had watched Noctis move through the difficulty of his teenage years, working to try to make a somewhat normal life as he attended school in the city and took on part-time work, with a mixture of pride and apprehension. Noct had been reserved and he’d never really connected with others his age. The rare time he had tried or been forced to interact with other teens had ended in weeks where he would shut himself away.</p><p>Noctis had grown after graduation, focusing on his duties and spending more time sending messages with Luna or asking to do leisure activities with Ignis and Gladio. Even Iris, once she’d gotten over her crush, had become someone Noct could relax around. But here, in the midst of his 20th birthday celebration, Ignis saw that same young man itching for and fearing connection. Marriage would be something the Council would push for probably sooner than not. But Noctis wouldn’t navigate that alone. He knew that King Regis wanted to allow Noctis the chance to make his own connection with someone, the way that the King himself had met and fallen in love with his late wife. Regis and Ignis had already discussed that they would work tirelessly to push off the conversation if Noctis wasn’t ready and Ignis would be damned if he let just anyone be placed in Noct’s path. Ignis watched as Noct straightened his posture, squared his shoulders, and leaned slightly against the hand on his back. He knew him enough to understand that the conversation was done.</p><p>“Shall we return to the festivities, Highness?”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Noct responded off-handedly but he felt better after putting the words out there even if vaguely.</p><p>They walked back into the ballroom where the air was several degrees higher from all the people and lights. Noctis looked around wondering if he would catch sight of his Dad. They hadn’t really gotten much time to spend together since the party had begun and he wanted to share at least a couple of minutes with his old man. As he looked he caught a flash of golden hair and paused, double-taking. The figure was facing away from him but he could see that they were lean, wearing a navy suit and flitting between the other party-goers like a hummingbird from color flower to colorful flower. The color of the hair brought back that familiar nagging feeling that Noctis couldn’t shake and he felt the unreasonable, and slightly dangerous, urge to warp toward the person. He wanted to grab onto the slim shoulder and turn them around. See their eyes. Know if they were a familiar, striking blue. See if they would click something into place in his memory.</p><p>“Ignis,” Noct turned to where his advisor stood just to his right, “That person near the table where the Mayor of Accordo was sitting…” Noctis stopped talking as he turned back only to see the figure gone. No one else in the room had had hair quite that color. He was sure of it.</p><p>“Pardon?” Ignis said glancing over to the table.</p><p>“Uh, nevermind,” the Prince paused before he asked distractedly, “Have you seen my Dad?”</p><p>-=-=-=</p><p>The festivities went late into the evening and when Noctis was finally able to slip away he felt the deep exhaustion that came from being around too many people for too many hours. His head felt heavy and his shoulders sagged as Ignis led him toward the familiar rooms that the staff still kept for him in the Citadel instead of toward the garage. Once Ignis and Gladio had seen him to his rooms they lingered enough for him to see him safely inside before heading down the hall to their own designated spaces.</p><p>Without much thought, Noct walked through the living area toward his bedroom stripping down to black boxer briefs along the way. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of the mix of perfumes and other smells that clung to him. Noct threw on a charcoal grey shirt, soft with age and a bit tight around the chest with the muscles he'd built with increased training after high school, before sliding under covers of the large bed. He fell asleep almost instantly thinking vaguely of a lithe form with hair the color of sunlight.</p><p>Hours later the softest click accompanied a shift in the luxurious room that was the Prince’s sleeping quarters. Noct shifted from his side to his back with his mouth slightly parted as he let out even breaths the shift in the darkness of the room doing nothing to disturb the Prince from his deep sleep.</p><p>Preternaturally glowing eyes appeared in the room watching Noct’s chest steadily rise and fall. Soft, pink lips were caught between teeth. The barest hint of fangs peaking through as violet-blue eyes scanned over the form in the bed. Prompto had done his best to avoid coming too close to Noctis since the fateful night where he’d stumbled on the teen dozing on his balcony. Partially it had been fear, that pulling sensation deep in his body, which kept his curiosity at bay. It was the fear that if he gave in Shiva’s icy touch would burn him for sullying the Prince or worse yet that he would lose himself in the human. Aranea, because she let him call her that after years of comfortable cohabitation, had told him that the strongest pulls would often leave their kind unable to leave the side of those that tugged at their inner heartstrings.</p><p>The Incubus couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at being the closest he had been to the Prince since Prompto’s night with Gladio. Even in sleep, Noctis had an undercurrent of magic running through his body and Prompto swore he saw the edges of Noct’s form blur with the sheer amount of magical energy. To make matters worse Prompto found him beautiful in his matured state. The messy, dark hair and slim but muscular frame which he was still growing into. Prompto licked his lips as he wondered just how it would feel to wrap himself around those limbs and finally give in to the pull that had come from Noctis even before he knew that that was the name of the human who would tempt him. The Citadel had always held the most tempting treasures for the Incubus but this was by far the rarest and most dangerous. If he was found out he would surely be killed. Noctis might even be able to do it while he slept. Beneath all that was the undercurrent that this young man could trap him to his instincts. To the need to bond and mate and keep close.</p><p>Prompto stirred from his thoughts as a pleasant shock ran down to his toes and he paused realizing that he had unconsciously been running his hands over the front of the borrowed, definitely not stolen, clothing he had taken to blend into the crowd that made up the Prince’s ball. Color filled his cheeks as he thought of the Prince doing this. Running those lovely hands over Prompto’s body with the sheer amount of magic almost burning where they touched. Freckled fingers dipped teasingly along his waistband as he wondered if the Prince would be shy or forceful. Whether he would want to take from Prompto or be taken by him. The Incubus squirmed as his tail and wings flexed beneath the glamour he had used to hide among the humans. He was beginning to feel slick and hot between his thighs as his tongue licked his bottom lip.</p><p>From the bed came a small, mumbling sound and Prompto swore his heart stopped for a second as his eyes looked over the sleepy frown on the Prince’s face. He took a step back keeping his eyes on Noctis as he moved, preternaturally silent, out of the bedroom and toward the main living space. Inside his chest, the Incubus felt an almost painful tug begging him to go back to the dark, nest-like room full of blankets and the distinct feel of Noctis. Prompto considered it, freckled face flushed at the thought of giving in. But he didn’t want this. Not like this. He wanted...he didn’t know what he wanted but not this. Not like Noctis was just another human that he was using to keep himself well-fed and satisfied. Prompto moved as quickly and quietly as he could until he found a quiet hall with the types of windows he knew well. He slipped one open and pushed letting himself out with a mixture of relief and frustration. Prompto didn’t know when he would next get the chance to be that close to Noctis but by the Ancestors he wanted him now worse than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am guilty of loving to give everyone a bad case of mild angst but also like to combine that with gentle comfort. Either way, Prompto is really fighting his desire to get together with Noct after years and years of orbiting each other. Thankfully Incubus perception of time is different than humans perception since they live much longer lifespans! Thanks for all the love! Ya'll are keeping me motivated to finish. I anticipate the last chapter to be a fairly long one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I am a liar. I keep telling ya'll that the story is coming to an end but my muse thinks otherwise. This chapter was originally going to be longer than the rest to finish up our fun little daemon Prompto story but it got a bit too long so I opted to break it up into 2 chapters. I am editing the second half but hope to have it out soon. In the meantime enjoy part 1!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Months had passed since Noctis’s 20th birthday and his official stepping into Princely duties full time; thankfully, things had gone well for the most part. No mentions of marriage or courting had occurred and he was holding his own when dealing with the Council even when he had spoken against some of their perspectives. Recently he had been spearheading a campaign raising awareness of mental health issues among Insomnia’s young people; it was Noct’s first official campaign in his adult capacity as future king and he’d felt proud of it. The marketing had been arranged and overseen by Ignis so of course that went well but the reception for the campaign and the various PSA’s had been particularly well received by the population.  To celebrate Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio had gone out for drinks at one of the smaller bars that they all enjoyed. The trio had agreed to an early night considering the work that still needed to be done the next day; most pressing was a gallery opening benefiting a charity for homeless youth which Noct knew he would have to attend until late the next evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove one of the Citadel cars through the mostly quiet streets of Insomnia going past the neighborhood that Noct’s grade school had been in and a heavy nostalgia hit the Prince. He glanced around noting the familiar surroundings before speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, could we stop at the arcade? It’s only 9:30 so they should still be open,” Noct had spent days and days after school playing games at the unassuming arcade tucked behind one of the neighborhood corner stores. A lot of the games were considered ‘classics’, code for old, and that meant that most people his age wouldn’t spend much time there but that had worked well for the introverted Prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis glanced at Noctis through the rearview mirror catching the look on his face and sighing as he made the familiar turn to one of the side streets. He and other Crownsguard had spent many an afternoon shadowing the Prince here when he had been young. Gladio turned to look at Ignis and for a second it seemed like he would argue but after a subtle shake of Ignis’s head he crossed his arms and leaned back accepting the change in plans. The Shield didn’t like the uncertainty of adding the unexpected stop but he knew the place and it had been previously deemed secure enough that Noctis had come here alone after school. Still, it wasn’t getting any earlier. As soon as Ignis had pulled into a spot near the corner store Noct gave a small, grateful smile and got out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I won’t be long,” He sounded excited or at least as excited as Noct could get before heading into the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar smells of cardboard boxes, spilled soft drinks and bad pizza gave way to the smaller back room housing a collection of vintage games. The man at the front counter only briefly looked up before settling back to the book in his lap as he noted the young man heading toward the games. Noctis dug through his pockets already thinking of the game he wanted to play; it was an arcade game that online forums swore preceded King Knight. It wasn’t called anything even remotely similar but the story was familiar even if the pixelated art style was nothing like the mobile versions that had come in recent years. Rumor was the developers of Kings Knight were inspired by this game to create their version.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still digging through his pockets searching for change when he rounded the first row of games and stopped in his tracks. In the dim light, illuminated by the glow of the various machines stood a lithe figure slightly hunched over the machine with deft fingers pressing buttons rhythmically. Noct knew the familiar patterns of the combos the person was using and as he glanced to the screen he noted one of the final bosses swooping down on the pixels that made up the hero of the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The player was wearing a slightly baggy hoodie, mostly unzipped and tight jeans tucked into boots. They let out a whispered curse as they missed a shot and leaned further toward the machine. There was a tug of familiarity as Noct watched them even though he couldn't see their face and his feet moved him toward the other person without conscious thought. It was like something inside him was gravitating forward, pulling him into the orbit of the only other figure in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since Prompto had gotten a taste of the King's magic, he had actively avoided the Citadel. He had made it a point to even avoid that part of town to not glance in that direction if he could avoid it. The night he had been so near the Prince had been too close, he had wanted him so badly that a deep ache lingered in his chest for days after, and he hadn't trusted himself to be that close again. Prompto didn't think he had the control to be near the Prince but only seek out the various uniformed military members that previously sated his needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he wandered Insomnia like he did when, as a young newly independent daemon, he first arrived in the city. The nightclubs were entertaining enough and kept him well fed even if there was little excitement in it. Coffee shops and stores which stayed open late let him waste his time people watching but he got tired of being around so many people while trying to be unassuming. He had eventually made his way to various arcades throughout the city enjoying the updated games but gravitating to the classics he had once known as a younger Incubus. He had always been good at games and he enjoyed the way he could get lost in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arcades were usually easy to navigate since the games and flashing lights were distracting to the majority of humans. It was easy enough for the Incubus to cast his glamour and enjoy those spaces but it was frustrating to divide his attention between the games, maintaining his magic and monitoring who approached him. There had been times when he had been approached and he’d always tried to find his way out of the interactions as quickly as possible since arcades were simply not a location he wanted to intermingle with his needs as an Incubus. The frustration of balancing all of those pieces led the Incubus to frequent smaller, more out-of-the-way arcades until he finally ended at this cozy one tucked behind a small convenience store. The space was dimly lit, bordering on dingy but the games were well maintained and were primarily the classics that Prompto favored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also helped that, outside of the times students were present, the smaller space was mostly overlooked and he could enjoy himself to his heart's content without monitoring humans in his surroundings. Tonight had been one of those nights where Prompto had left the nest he shared with Aranea and wandered until finally ending up in the familiar arcade. The games helped him focus on something other than the longing that pulled him toward the Citadel and the Prince of the people of Lucis. He was furiously tapping through a combo when a shift in the room indicated that someone had entered setting the Incubus on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was immediately aware of the energy that indicated magic in the air as the person got deeper into the room. He felt too warm under the hoodie that hid his messy hair and his hands were trembling slightly as he continued to move his fingers by muscle memory alone trying hard to figure out what he should do. It was royal magic he knew from the many years being drawn toward the Citadel and its soldiers. The many years of being as close to enveloped in that magic as he could without truly being put in harms way. Something was different though. It felt too strong to be the average Kingsglaive but the alternative wasn’t possible or at least didn’t feel possible to the daemon. The Incubus felt sweat drop down his temple, his heart was beating too fast in his chest, and he swore his wings were just a pin-drop away from breaking through his glamour so that he could escape the now claustrophobic atmosphere of the usually cozy arcade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was familiar but of course, it would be. It was a voice he had heard over and over in the recent weeks as Noctis spoke out against the stigma of mental health conditions through audio and visual media. It was the voice Prompto had heard in the vast ballroom of the Citadel when he had snuck in to see the Prince matured and enticing beyond what he could have imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lots of practice you know? I mean not that I am here all the time just that I’ve played before. Played games before. Like this one.” Prompto’s mind was racing as he focused almost aggressively on the game to avoid looking or feeling the Prince’s closeness. He began talking without truly knowing what he would say and didn’t stop to consider using the typical suggestion he might have for any other human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like too much having the Prince this close, alone, without anyone to stop what might happen. And the daemon wanted nothing more than to touch Noctis and take take take. Take everything he could from the human until there was nothing more. Hope that it would sate the pull that had kept Prompto on a short leash from the moment he had seen the teen fast asleep on the balcony of the expensive apartments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to do a 2 player game when you’re done?” Noctis’s voice was almost off-handed as he asked but Prompto picked up on the eagerness, the interest in the energy of the young man who now stood almost at his shoulder watching the pixelated character go through the final moves of defeating the boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a terrible idea really. Being this close. Prompto should have made a suggestion, left as soon as he felt the familiar royal magic, made any excuse to leave the confines of the arcade he had come to find comforting. Instead, he gave a shaky nod watching the Prince’s face light up through the screen of the machine as he moved closer and put in change for both of them to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood shoulder to shoulder as the screen blinked for them both to start the game. Prompto mechanically pressed the start button and the game began. They didn’t speak but they were both obviously good at the game since they progressed fairly quickly until they fell into a rhythm. Noctis would quickly move ahead while Prompto used ranged weapons to assist; their strategy was effective and with minimal direction from Noctis they got through level after level. Prompto would have enjoyed himself if the tension in his shoulders hadn’t been aching deeply or if his closeness to the Prince hadn’t been sending shocks of arousal through him. He grit his teeth against the pull to grab onto the Prince and see exactly where the Prince’s desire lay. To mold himself perfectly into that vision and finally taste what the Prince had for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Incubus’s thoughts were interrupted by the buzz and ring of a phone and his eyes left the screen to glance sideways at the Prince. Noct sighed and muttered an apology before stepping away to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everythings fine Iggy, I just lost track of time,” Noct’s tone was only slightly on edge as he spoke glancing toward the screen. His character had lost all their remaining lives to the waves of enemies and Prompto was barely holding his own as he continued attempting to watch the Prince through the screen, “I bumped into an old classmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lie was said casually, easily but Prompto stiffened fully turning away from the screen to look at the Prince who had turned to look toward the door leading back into the convenience store. The Prince let out a harsh exhale of breath muttering into the phone before hanging up. Cerulean eyes met violet-tinged ones as Noct gave Prompto a small, tired smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like I have to head out but thanks for a good game.” Noct held out his hand, palm flat as it faced Prompto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second for the Incubus to realize that what the Prince was doing was asking for a high five. It wasn’t something he had really ever done but he’d seen young people around Insomnia do it over the years. Feeling a tingle of excitement Prompto lifted his bare hand and made contact with the Prince’s. His thoughts were flooded with broken images of bright, blond hair much like his. Of eyes that were varied shades of blue. Of pale skin and a warm smile. Prompto felt the ground shift under him. Those images filled his mind bringing with them a sparkle of hope and more of that awful longing he had felt for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dim lighting of the arcade, and with the slightly oversized hoodie, it had been difficult for Noctis to figure out the exact features of the other man. His voice had been nervous but friendly and Noct hadn’t felt any indication that the other young man had any ill intent. In fact, there had been a soothing familiarity to the other and Noct had thoughtlessly asked for the two-player game hoping it would get the other talking, that maybe then he could pinpoint where they had previously met. Or pinpoint why he felt so drawn to them. When the call from Ignis came he knew it would be to remind him that they had an early morning and he immediately felt irritable. The lie that he had bumped into a classmate had been easy enough and it hadn’t felt exactly like a lie when Noctis was sure that he was right on the cusp of figuring out where they had met before. School might have been it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their hands met for a high five Noct felt a shock of heat run through him reminding him of when, as a younger more eager person, he had helped Ignis pull out desserts from the oven; the heat had settled over him as he reached in to remove the pastries. Then the smaller man had swayed almost as if he was going to fall and Noctis had entwined their fingers together using his other arm to hold him up. It took a moment to realize that when he had panicked and grabbed the other around the waist he had slid his hand between the lithe figure and the hoodie letting him touch soft, warm skin. Noct swallowed heavily as he looked down meeting shockingly blue eyes that seemed to be glowing. Though that must have been the machines, the lighting of the arcade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not well, bring me home with you?” Prompto’s mouth filled with the buzz of magic so that when he spoke his voice was breathy, pleading, and full of the daemon suggestion he had tried to keep at bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct felt his head grow fuzzy as the other spoke and he realized that there was nothing he wanted more at this moment than to keep the other close, to lock him away at his place and unzip the rest of that hoodie to see exactly what was underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. The car’s outside.” Noctis spoke absently unable to focus clearly as he began walking toward the doorway, still holding the smaller man around the waist though he had untangled his fingers from the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Prompto whispered near Noct’s ear using that simple word to soothe and Noctis felt himself falling further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know me, you’ve always known me, take me home, take care of me, let me take care of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct felt tipsy as if the drinks he had had earlier in the night had finally caught up with him hitting him hard. He swallowed heavily as he continued guiding the smaller figure through the store not paying much attention to the only mildly interested look from the clerk as they left. Noct swore that the skin he was still touching was too warm, feverish almost, and heating up the longer he maintained contact but that only spurred his need to pull the familiar person closer. He was already making up excuses, explanations in his mind as the car came into view before he paused, a hiccup in the one track that his mind had been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s your name?” Noctis asked voice clearer than it probably should have been for Prompto’s comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom.” The Incubus responded without thought, it was the closest he had ever come to revealing his true name to a human but this was for the Prince. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>human, it seemed only fair to give him something true. A small exchange for what he would take. For what would hopefully be one night of bliss that would free Prompto from the pull of Noctis’s life force on his own and then Prompto could turn away from Insomnia, the Citadel, all of this. Ask Aranea to leave with him for another few decades. Not return until the Prince was gone. Warnings flitted through Prompto and he licked his lips as he glanced at Noct’s face through his lashes. Or maybe this would only seal his fate. Tying him to Noctis indefinitely. Until the Prince was finally gone from Eos. The Incubus licked his lips as his arousal grew with the thought of that uncertainty. The possibility that this human could take him, shackle Prompto to him, or that Prompto could take the Prince to fill himself with that delicious magic and leave him with a lingering, tantalizing dream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all of you for keeping up with me on this one! Feedback is always appreciated and I'll see ya'll next time for the (real) conclusion of our story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said the last chapter ended up being super long so here you have almost 6,000 words to finish off our story. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Noctis approached the car, still holding Prompto up, the Incubus readied the magic he would speak. They had all gone out this evening, it was likely they had worked most of the day, and they may have been drinking all of which would hopefully make each of the people in the car more suggestible. Noct opened the car door and Prompto caught the familiar face of Gladio in the front passenger seat; then, he spotted the person Gladio had desired years ago in the driver’s seat. Violet tinged eyes wandered between the two for a moment as he caught the ribbons of intimacy between them. Something had happened there, he could see the intermingling of their energies even while they remained outwardly separate. <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Prom we met in school and he needs a place to crash tonight,” Noctis said, sliding into the car and pulling Prompto in after him, not giving the two a chance to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for all the trouble I think I drank too much and it’s been years since I’ve seen Noct,” Prompto said it shyly, careful to make himself smaller and less threatening even while his magic wormed its way into the trio, “I won’t be any trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Incubus watched with satisfaction as his influence settled over Noctis who was so, so willing to be led at this point. The Prince’s eyes became hazier and he was leaning against Prompto with a pleased look. Since Gladio had been previously privy to Prompto’s magic it slid between the slots of his energy more fluidly making the entire process smoother; the influence was evidenced in the way Gladio relaxed against the seat nodding his agreement to the statements that Prompto made. The figure in the driver’s seat gave the back seat a frown as if he was fighting off a headache; so, this one was going to be more difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Noct, the protocol-” Ignis’s voice was distracted as though he was struggling to find his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy the protocol doesn’t matter, you’ll be down the hall from me and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span> Prom besides,” Noctis interrupted as leaned between the seats giving Ignis a pleading look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this had been years before when Noctis had still been in school Ignis might have been stricter. At the time the Prince wasn’t as well trained or careful. But Ignis was truly having a difficult time putting his finger on why exactly he was so opposed to this. Then, the large calloused hand that could only be Gladio was placed on his knee and Ignis looked into Gladio’s eyes seeing the relaxed look there. More than anything seeing his lover at ease decided it for Ignis. If the Prince’s Shield wasn’t worried why should he be? And his mind was foggier by the minute. Ignis blamed his recent lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping,” Prompto said purposely mumbling his words as he leaned into the scent and feel of Noctis in the backseat. Engrained in the simple words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not dangerous, just a sweet human. I will make the Prince happy. Nothing to worry about here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned the car on and began driving toward the high-rise building that housed the Prince outside the Citadel without another word. His mind drifting with the occasional focus on Gladio’s hand still laying warm and comforting against his leg. The car ride was quiet as Noctis leaned against Prompto inhaling a sweet smell from him and occasionally rubbing his cheek against the hoodie which still covered Prompto’s hair. Prompto luxuriated in the easy affection he was given feeling the buzz of magic coming from the Prince and fighting to keep his hands to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t burn, having Noctis’s hands on him, but everything felt heightened. Each touch sent shocks through the Incubus’s system. Prompto felt the slickness between his legs as he shifted but he fought with himself to keep his pheromones at bay until he had Noctis alone. His fangs pushed against the insides of his lips and Prompto focused intently on hiding them but found himself struggling with the usually simple action. He felt like he was hanging on to his control by the finest thread and he was equal parts fearful and thrilled by the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the luxurious building and parked in the garage beneath. Noctis wasted no time in removing his seat belt not even waiting to say his goodnights to his two friends and retainers as he helped Prompto out of the car. Prompto pushed just the barest hint of pheromones into the car hoping that it might trigger the two other men to pull together, distracting them with their own sexual encounter enough that they wouldn’t come knocking at Noctis’s door. The ride up to the Prince’s apartment was lost on the Incubus as they got in the elevator and Noctis immediately crowded his space sliding his hands under the hoodie but not pulling the hood off or kissing Prompto yet. Instead, those hands sent a tingling sensation through Prompto as they wandered over his waist, down to the waistband of his pants, and up the cropped shirt he wore as if mapping the warm planes of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto panted softly arching toward the Prince who was staring at him with a look of intense focus. When the elevator rang Prompto bit his lip to keep from laughing at the groan of frustration from Noctis who was leaning his forehead against Prompto’s. The Prince looked at him sheepishly but grinned and took his hand walking toward his door, side by side with the Incubus, eager energy reverberating from him. Usually, Prompto had to push more influence or glamour to get his way. There were steps and work to get to this point in the process but Noctis wanted him and was so eager that he felt himself being led instead of leading. It was almost like this was happening organically like they really were two long-lost friends reunited and eager to catch up; like they were two lovers who had been apart too long. Prompto let himself bask in that fantasy as Noctis let them into the apartment, as they both rushed through removing their shoes, and as Noctis began pulling him deeper into the apartment toward the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom,” Noctis’s voice brought the Incubus back to the present moment and he chastised himself for the dream, “Let me see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Prompto muttered licking his lips as he watched Noctis pull off his jacket and shirt tossing both in the general direction of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier in the day, Prompto had thrown on a simple glamour to hide his daemonic features and it had also gotten rid of his freckles, filled out his face a bit, and darkened his hair to a light brown.  It had been just enough to make him blend in among the city’s citizens with more ease but when he had touched Noctis he had adjusted making him look more like himself than he had around a human in decades. Now watching Noctis bare from the waist up Prompto squirmed thinking back to the flashes that he’d gotten when he had first made contact with the Prince. Unlike with other humans who would give Prompto flashes of old lovers, current crushes, or unrequited attractions Noctis had only given flashes of traits. The blond hair and blue eyes could have been anyone but Noctis had not pinned them down to a single person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto unzipped his jacket pulling the hood off to reveal his natural hair all sunny, chocobo bright and messy around his angular face. His freckles were back along his cheeks and nose even if they would be hard to see in the dim lighting of the apartment. Noct hadn’t bothered with the lights letting the city illuminate the room for them instead. Noctis was starring with a faraway look on his face as he slid his hands to Prompto’s shoulders and pushed the hoodie off of the shorter man. The offending item dropped to the ground revealing a loose longsleeved shirt that ended just above Prompto’s waist and which was cut wide enough to reveal his collar bones and most of his shoulders. Prompto swallowed and willed himself to stay still as Noctis’s lips descended to his neck kissing at each of the freckles that he saw there with his lips partially parted. He had to be sure his wings wouldn’t show, that the fangs which were tingling with the need to lower and bite down on the Prince’s skin would remain hidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had barely done anything and Prompto felt light-headed, needy. He groaned out Noctis’s name and finally let his hand wander up to the Prince’s bare chest running his hands over the pale skin marveling at the satin softness of it. The warmth of it. The way that his fingertips seemed to buzz with the magic flowing all through Noctis’s body. Prompto let his eyes partially shut as he leaned his head back exposing more of his neck and staring at the ceiling while his hands wandered over Noctis’s back. Noct didn’t seem to mind at first continuing to kiss and nip at Prompto’s neck but he stiffened when Prompto’s fingers drifted over raised, bumpy skin that felt thinner than the rest. Prompto thought of the tiny child all bundled up in bed years and years ago. Frail and delicate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, can you not uh…” Noct had pulled away breathless but seeming shy and more aware of himself than Prompto expected as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it,” Prompto responded soothingly not letting Noctis finish as his hands gently ran over the scarred tissue making the Prince shudder with sensitivity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you. All of you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could tell that there was hesitation there, embarrassment came in waves but there was also arousal distracting the Prince from his self-consciousness. The skin was delicate but it wasn’t a bad feeling for the Prince so Prompto would be gentle, accepting, and take even this flood of feelings from Noctis. The Incubus pushed out enough of his pheromones to distract Noctis fully, increasing his arousal and enjoying the way it made the Prince lean closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis nodded dazedly finding it so difficult to think about anything other than Prom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prom Prom Prom.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes moved over Prompto’s face before he finally brought his lips to Prompto’s, needy as he ran his tongue over Prompto’s lower lip. The kiss felt like a breath of fresh air, soothing to the Prince. The force of the kiss, the desire deep in it, was what finally tipped the scales of the Incubus's instincts. The need to mold and feed and take. He gave a pleased moan into the kiss and his hands held tight onto Noctis’s hips pulling him closer as their tongues teased, tasted each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the hardness of Noctis against his hip and the slickness of his own arousal beneath the tight jeans he wore. Prompto allowed himself to grind against Noct with a content moan letting his pheromones loose around them. Noctis let himself be swept up in the feel of their bodies, warm and pressed close with the hardness inside Prompto’s pants pushing against him. When violet-tinged eyes opened again he saw Noctis’s face flushed, those cerulean eyes half-lidded, and his lips glistening from the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince seemed to sway for a second before his gaze focused minutely and he grabbed Prompto around the waist focused on getting Prom back toward his bedroom. This felt right, taking him back and knowing that they would explore each other for as long as they wanted. Noctis was distracted by a tug at his mind. Memories of gentle hands laid on his forehead and whispered words of comfort, of a caring someone who looked over him. They were still trading kisses but he felt detached from his body as the blond reached for the door handle and got them inside his bedroom. Prompto couldn’t be that same person but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts were lost to the arousal grounding him in the moment as Prompto pushed him gently but firmly onto the bed. Noctis leaned on his elbows looking up to where the blond was undoing his pants pushing them down to reveal that he was only wearing a pair of black knee-high socks underneath. The Prince’s eyes wandered eagerly over the softness of the blond’s hips, the slight curve of his belly, and the flushed loveliness of his cock. Noct licked his lips starring at Prompto as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do but unable to stop his mind from jumping to the many options. He wanted Prompto’s thighs on either side of his face as he took in his scent, tasted him until the blond sobbed with pleasure. He wanted Prompto to bend him in half and fuck him while he still wore those clothes. He wanted to fill Prompto until he was too sensitive to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too dressed,” Prompto said playfully as he stood looking over the dark-haired man whose eyes watched him unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto leaned over the Prince expertly undoing his pants and sliding his hands beneath both pants and boxer briefs to pull them down together. Noctis gasped and arched his hips to help remove the last of his clothes as his eyes roamed over the Incubus. There was a moment of pause where he swore Prompto’s eyes glowed, where there seemed to be a shadow behind the blonde but he was distracted when a warm mouth began sucking kisses along his thighs as too warm hands pushed his legs apart. Noctis swallowed hard grabbing a fist full of his own hair as Prompto’s lips made their way up his thighs, blew warm air over his cock, and teasingly kissed him everywhere except where he wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom,” Noct whined, reaching for the Incubus with the hand not in his own hair. The Incubus grinned at the want in the Prince’s voice and reached up entwining their fingers together as he began to mouth at the shaft of Noctis’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince’s breath hitched and he grit his teeth aching to arch into Prompto’s mouth but willing his hips to remain still. Prompto slid a hand between his legs stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure that had built up as his tongue slid over the underside of Noct’s arousal. The sounds coming from the Prince were enough to have Prompto slickening all the more and he squeezed his bare thighs together with anticipation. His mouth finally wrapped around Noct sucking teasingly at the head before sliding downwards and taking all of him deep with a groan of satisfaction. Noct’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward into that searing heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto moaned approvingly at the weight and pressure of Noct’s cock in his mouth thrusting deep. He began moving his mouth up and down, sucking as he slid downwards and using his tongue to tease as he moved up towards the head, little whines and sighs escaping him. Noct loosened his grip on his hair and he gripped at the sheets continuing to thrust his hips, lost in the action, thinking of nothing but the feel of Prompto keeping his cock almost uncomfortably warm in that talented mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He wanted to ask for something but he didn’t know what. His mind felt too hazy from everything that had happened so far and all he could focus on was Prompto. The Incubus felt Noct’s orgasm approaching faster than he anticipated and he was tempted to let him finish but he had waited years for this and he wanted to savor it. The magic running through the Prince was leaking through to Prompto even now making him feel full, strong, and reckless. The room was full of panting sounds as Prompto pulled off of Noctis and took in the sight of the Prince all spread out on his bed of black sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” Prompto asked it softly, teasingly as he moved upwards stopping to nip slightly at a pink nipple before his lips met Noctis’s again. They exchanged a few eager kisses before Noctis let go of where he was still holding onto Prompto’s hand and slid both his hands over the blonde’s sides with a satisfied sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to watch you Prom, you’re so pretty.” Noctis wasn’t sure what he was saying at this point all he could think about was the warm scent of the other man, of the weight of his body above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto grinned at the faraway look on Noctis’s face and the pulsing arousal that was emanating from the Prince as he adjusted himself above him. Freckled thighs straddled Noctis as Prompto rocked himself pressing their cocks together and hunching over with a shudder at the pleasure that went through him. Through the haze, Noctis managed to formulate a thought and slipped his hand grasping and stroking their arousals together. He watched the blonde’s eyes widen and then those lovely violet-blue eyes shut. Prompto had a slight frown on his face, his lips falling open at the shock of the magic that ran through Noctis holding them together. The friction was just right to keep him on edge but he was sure he wouldn’t come from this alone. Still, the minutes passed and both men let out sounds of pleasure as they rocked against each other. Finally, feeling like he would go crazy if he didn’t do something, anything else, Noctis stopped his movements. In a moment of clarity, Noctis shifted his hips up and flipped Prompto onto his back. Prompto lay dazed but let out a pleased sound at being handled by the impatient Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis felt himself move almost automatically as his hands gripped at Prompto’s thighs holding them up so the blond was folded almost in half as he teasingly pressed himself against the blonde’s opening. Some distant part of him reminded him of needing to prep, that they needed...something. But Prompto was moaning openly and reaching for him with those hands that felt like they were searing Noctis’s skin. Those lovely, freckled hips were tilting toward him and he felt the warm, wetness of Prompto eager to take him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need you,” Prompto mewled on the verge of begging Noctis. He was so close, not only to orgasm but to take from the Prince. To have the luscious meal that had been tempting him for years, to feel exactly what it would be like to taste the magic of the Caelum line directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Prompto felt himself being filled his mind went blank. His lips were left open as he panted heaving breaths while the core of him felt searing hot. The wetness of his slick allowed Noctis to slide into him with no resistance; he had been open and ready for him for what felt like hours now. Noctis’s hands trembled where they held onto Prompto’s legs as the warmth and wetness of the Incubus almost overwhelmed him. He grit his teeth, willing himself not to orgasm at the feel of Prompto’s walls fluttering around him, adjusting to the feel of being so full of the Prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis’s mind was soaring as he rocked against Prompto seeking the barest amount of friction but worried that he would finish too soon. He was dimly aware of the blonde letting out breathy words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please, need you. Noctis, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His whole world was narrowed down to being deep in the blonde, smelling their combined scents, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their union, the way that something in him seemed to sing at being this close to Prom. Cerulean eyes opened halfway to meet violet-blue eyes which were most definitely glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was lost as Noctis picked up the pace pushing into him with more urgency, filling him with a rhythm and heat that he swore he had never known in his decades of life. The Incubus felt overwhelmed by the magic around him, he felt oversensitive and he was losing himself in it but it felt too good for him to fight it. He felt the press of lips against his then the press of Noct’s forehead against his chest and the Prince’s hips moved more roughly hitting that spot inside him that made Prompto let out a long moan. He struggled against the Prince’s hands wanting desperately to push his hips to meet Noct’s but unable to due to the way his thighs were being held, spread. Noct slowed, panting as he looked down at the Incubus. He let go of the plush thighs and leaned back with a disapproving groan as his cock slid out of Prompto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Incubus turned on his belly lifting his hips, arching his back, and leaning over onto his arms presenting himself to the Prince fully. Noctis felt like his mouth had gone dry as he saw the pink, tender opening of the blonde in front of him. He leaned forward, licking along the wet flesh that his cock had recently been stretching. Prompto arched his back mouth falling open in shock at the unexpected delight of having the Prince’s mouth on him. A warm, wet tongue slid into him licking up the sweet slick as slightly calloused fingers pushed in as deep inside as they could. The room was full of the sounds of wet flesh, of wet kisses, and of Prompto’s sounds of pleasure. The heat of orgasm crept up on Prompto and he was coming before he realized what the warmth spreading through his pelvis meant. He let out a long groan, his shoulders flushed prettily and his cock pulsing onto the bedspread below him. He had never once orgasmed before his target but damn did this feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Prompto had even come down from the high of orgasm he felt the Prince pull away only to be suddenly full of Noctis again. The Prince’s cock slid in easily and this time he didn’t begin at a slow pace. He immediately began fucking into Prompto angling himself differently each time in an attempt to hit that spot that had had Prompto reacting so nicely before. The Incubus groaned with delight at the feel of being taken and the way that it seemed to prolong the aftershocks of his orgasm. The blonde took what the Prince gave him as he attempted to catch his breath but he quickly became impatient and braced himself on his arms to begin pushing back, meeting Noct’s thrusts with his own and loving the pleased groan that came from the Prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct gripped Prompto’s hips so tightly that the Incubus was sure he would have bruised had he been human. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the push and pull of the two. The way that their energies melded together, the way they were seeking each other out filling the empty spaces that neither knew they had. Noct forgot everything. In those moments all that mattered was him and Prom and this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened and he began to notice the subtle changes in the blond. The slightly too long nails of those hands gripping his sheets, the glint of fangs as Prompto lay his head sideways with his mouth open and panting, the glow on those eyes as the blond stared unseeing taking everything the Prince could give him. Something in him told him he should have been terrified but how could he be when it felt so right. Prompto called his name and Noctis’s cock was suddenly being milked by Prompto’s insides as the blond came again. The dark-haired Prince shut his eyes tight as he followed with his own orgasm filling the blonde with everything he had to give. It was at that moment that he felt it. Like a breath drawn out of him, bits of the magic he kept inside sliding out of him and into the blonde. His eyes opened to see the slightly drunken look on Prompto's face as he savored what he took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask about the things he’d noticed, to make Prom answer the questions before letting him go but he was suddenly exhausted. Prompto lay in a daze. He had wondered how it would feel but never had he imagined the bliss of that warm cum in him, of tasting the direct channel of magic and feeling it go into him. He felt the Prince slide into the bed beside him, the lull in his energy that meant that he was either asleep or very close to it. The Incubus stretched himself along the sheets disregarding the mess as he turned to look at the Prince. He noticed his nails had elongated and became aware of the fangs in his mouth with a start. But Noctis had his eyes closed and was breathing evenly. Prompto sighed and willed himself to stand but he was suddenly as exhausted as Noctis looked even with all that energy in him. He cuddled closer telling himself it would only be brief before he got up to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blue eyes fluttered open dimly aware of the presence of another near him but at first, he thought nothing of it. He and Aranea had shared nesting space for years and having someone near him while he dozed had become comforting. His mind began to focus and he realized the energy in the room was definitely not Aranea, beyond the room were the sounds of early morning, of the birds that only woke with the dawn. Prompto's body stiffened for a moment and he opened his eyes as he remembered the night before. The memory of Noctis pulsing deep in his body brought a shudder to the Incubus. Wait. Noctis. There was no one else on the bed with him. The blond cautiously lifted himself to a sitting position seeing the dim light beneath the door of what must have been a bathroom. He shifted and panic ran through him as he suddenly felt the weight of metal around his right ankle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up straight pulling the blankets aside to see the seamless metal shackle attached to a chain that held him. Prompto's heart beat faster and his hands reached for the chain stopping just before he touched it as if a barrier held him away. The door to the bathroom opened and the Prince stared at the Incubus's panicked look running his eyes over the still partially dressed daemon. The cropped shirt was hanging off one shoulder and the knee-high socks had kept the magical metal around his ankle from burning him. The blonde almost self consciously wrapped his arms around his knees making himself smaller as he watched the Prince trying to gauge what his next steps would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not human Prom," It wasn't a question. Blue sparks shone and suddenly the Prince was holding a dagger with etched runes covering the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shuddered trying not to show the nerves that he felt at the sight of the weapon held expertly in Noct's hand. He shook his head not denying the statement from the Prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me what you really look like. All of you," Noctis’s voice was neutral, not angry like he expected or fearful and that unsettled the blonde more than anything could have. Somehow Noct's energy was shielded from him as well, he couldn't read him that way at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Prompto asked numbly meeting the darker blue of Noct's eyes, searching for any indication of how this would turn out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me." The prince insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat and tightened his hold on his knees with shaking palms. His heart was beating almost as fast as it had when they had joined but the fear that permeated was nothing like the ecstasy of the night before. He felt the minimal parts left of his glamour drop feeling suddenly cold as he exposed himself to the Prince. His wings were folded close to his body, his horns curled along his temples, his tail wiggled nervously before settling curled around his thigh, and his eyes glowed slightly in the room. He met the Prince’s gaze nervous but defiant as he swallowed heavily once more but he couldn't help the flinch when Noct moved closer and lifted a hand to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword calloused hand touched him gently running through the hair over his temple before following the curve of his horn. Prompto eyed the way the other hand remained on the hilt of the dagger cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Years ago, when I was a kid...was that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You felt lonely and you were hurting. I couldn't. I didn't  know how to-you shouldn't  have been hurt." Prompto interrupted the Prince willing his hands to stop shaking, forcing himself to look up at the Prince with sincerity so that even if he died this day Noctis would know that he had cared for him in his own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis paused looking over Prompto as if he was seeing him for the first time. He stared at the fearful, freckled face remembering the feeling of gentleness and the soft voice that had whispered that he had been safe. Prompto felt his wings flex behind him in soft movement, unconsciously going through the non-verbal soothing that he would have displayed for another of his kind to show he was intending no harm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a daemon Prom and you...you and I" Noctis trailed off looking away because he logically understood that this was his enemy. This daemon was what he had been taught was everything dangerous in Eos. But he knew now that his childhood memories had not been a fantasy. Even if all he had was Prom's words to prove it outwardly inside of himself he knew from the feel of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that happened every time they touched. It was a familiar feeling of safety, comfort, a warming feeling in his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" the Incubus whispered softly and Noctis turned back to see tears gathering in those preternaturally glowing eyes.  Prompto thought of Aranea alone, of the anger and hurt she would suffer because he had been too stubborn or too stupid to listen to her warnings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis licked his lips nervously frowning at the daemon before him knowing perfectly well that he could end this here. The dagger was specially made to kill daemons, blessed by the ancients, and forged from the hardest metals. But it was the last thing he wanted. His shoulders sagged. Noctis did not dismiss the dagger into the armiger but he did lean forward to press his lips against those of the daemon once more. Nothing had changed there. Those lips were still soft, fever warm and so so willing to part for him. Prompto's mind whirled and he felt a spark of anger as he felt the Prince was toying with him, why hadn't he killed him and finished this. But Noctis was bringing up the hand that had been empty to the back of Prompto's neck holding him close as he felt the magic of his line reverberating from within the daemon. That should have been impossible. Prom should have died the moment that magic touched him. But he was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis lay his forehead against Prompto’s panting slightly against the other's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you had wanted me dead you would have killed me already." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have,” said the blonde cautiously, "But I feel-" he cut himself off a hand clutching at his chest. The Prince wouldn't understand he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>humans didn't feel like his kind did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You feel that pull," Noctis stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto's pretty eyes widened in surprise as he watched the Prince nodding and unable to find the words to respond. Noctis dismissed the dagger and placed both hands over Prompto’s cheeks kissing him deeply effectively dismissing the Incubus’s anger and slowly replacing the fear in Prompto with curiosity. Noctis was gentle as he leaned close running a hand down and back toward the wings behind Prompto, cautiously touching where his back met the other appendages and loving the gasp that came from the blonde. Noctis pulled away seeing the flushed, freckled cheeks and feeling pleased that it was him who could do that to the daemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the stupidest thing I've probably ever done" Noct muttered to himself before returning to kiss those lovely pink lips as a hand wandered to the metal around Prompto's ankle touching along the invisible seam to release its magical binding. Prompto was flooded by the feelings in the prince. There was desire as expected but also nerves, adrenaline, curiosity, and a fondness that surprised him. The Prince </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not only sexually but simply here with him. Shock registered on the blonde’s face as Noctis lifted a freckled hand and placed it against where his heart was. Wordlessly Prompto understood the ask because it echoed the feelings coming from the human. It echoed in the magic which buzzed in his skin and was pulling Prompto closer, enveloping him as if in a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noct, how would we? The other humans they'll know eventually. This can't work." Prompto couldn't begin to express the thoughts running through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can try Prom. I want to try with you even though all of this is...is a lot." Noctis winced at his lack of eloquence. He did great in his public speaking mostly because the speeches were pre-written but he had always struggled with this kind of thing, " only if you want to though. If this isn't just a one-time thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want to, I've wanted to since I-" Prompto stopped himself flushing darkly as he realized he was speaking out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis smiled fondly at the blonde and pressed their foreheads together. Weirder things had happened in his line, he was sure, it was a byproduct of centuries of magical lineage intertwined with the mythology of Lucis. They would figure this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto swallowed heavily but couldn't pull away from the soothing feeling of the Prince’s magic settling over him. It had buzzed over his skin for the majority of their time together but it was now settling into a low hum, flowing almost soothingly against the Incubus’s own daemonic energy not fighting it or overtaking it but finding ways to flow together. Maybe they could figure this out. Maybe it would work. And Noctis </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Better yet? Everything the Citadel had kept from him, everything that had tempted him to return to that dangerous place time and time again was here in his arms. And what Incubus wouldn't feel blessed to know that their Ancestors had gifted them with their favorite meal ready and willing? Prompto relaxed against Noctis nuzzling the Prince with a tired sigh. They would try. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to all of you who have commented and followed the story all the way through! I had so much fun writing this one. Like I mentioned before I am debating doing a series, maybe one-shots, of what happens after. Also if anyone really, really enjoyed this and has requests I am always open to those. Thanks again ya'll &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>